My Bella
by ZanessaFanGaily
Summary: -HUMAN TWILIGHT- Bella and Edward get married after meeting at a party in high school. After being together for a really long time, they tie the knot and want to take the next step. Starting a family.
1. How They Met

**Mini: How They Met**

**Date: April 18th, 2006**

**Place: Cullen's House (Before Alice moved)**

**A/N:**

**-Alice and Jacob weren't close**

**-Alice was dating Jasper, almost engaged**

**-Todd is the quarterback**

**-Lyra is the nerd**

* * *

**POV: 3rd Person**

* * *

Bella and Todd arrive to the party, hand in hand. Bella was wearing a dress that went up to her knees that was purple and black and Todd wore dress pants with a long sleeved shirt. Bella looks around and sees one of her friends. Todd sees some of his friends and they separate to talk to them.

Bella walks to her friend, Lyra and they hug. "You look great, Ly."

"Thanks, you look good too." Lyra smiles and spins around in her pink sequence dress.

Todd walks back to Bella an hour later. "Hey, I'm gonna go outside to play football. Call me if you need something." He kisses her head and walks out.

Bella sighs. "He always leaves.." She looked down. "I thought this was gonna be fun.."

"I'm sorry." Lyra walks away from her and Bella sighs. She hates being alone. She walked around the house, sad and then she bumps into a person.

"Sorry." They both say. Bella helps the girl up.

"Thanks." She smiles. She had to be almost 5 feet. Her hair was reddish brown and went to her ears. Her skin was somewhat pale and her eyes were brown or hazel. "What are you doing alone?" She asked, seeing her expression.

"Just waiting for my boyfriend to dance with me." She sighs and moves some of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, you should come inside. My friend's brother would probably love to meet you." She drags Bella inside and brings her to her brother.

Bella gave her a strange look and then sighed. She hated meeting new people. She didn't even know who this was. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Edward!" She called and ran, holding her hand and running to a boy standing by the door, drinking punch.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He looks at Bella. "She probably wanted you to meet me against your will, correct?"

Bella nods and Alice rolls her eyes. "Remember this moment, Edward. One day, you'll thank me." She says, smiling.

"I'm Edward, you can probably tell. This is my weird friend, Alice." He points to Alice and she spins like a ballerina.

"I'm Bella.." Bella forces a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"She was all alone, so I thought you'd keep her some company until the football game is over." Alice giggles.

"No, it's fine.. I'm fine being alone.." Bella says, protesting.

"Yeah right. You looked like you were gonna cry outside." Alice rolls her eyes and sees someone. "Jasper!" She runs to him.

"Are you guys related?" Bella asks, confused.

Edward laughs. "Nah, she's a family friend. Her and my sister were born together. Not the same day, but our parents were in the same delivery room." He says, smiling. "She's a great friend though. I can see you two getting along."

A slow song came on and Bella sighs. "I wish he would put football aside for once and just dance with me."

"I can dance with you." Edward offers, smiling a smile she absolutely loves now.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not turning it down, but if he doesn't want to, I'll still dance with you. Fair?"

"Fair. I can see your point anyway." Edward looks outside. "It's starting to rain."

"Good." Bella smiles. She sees Todd walk in. "I'll talk to you later, Edward."

Edward smiles. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." Bella waves and walks to Todd. "I missed you."

"It started to rain and I thought of you." He kisses her head and hugs her.

"Thanks. Why don't we go dance now?" She pleads.

"Um.. I don't wanna.. Why don't we just go and play poker upstairs?"

"Poker?" Bella stepped back. "What _kind_ of poker?"

"Strip poker." Todd smiles.

She looks at him, wide eyed. "Just one dance!" She pleads. "Just one small dance.."

Todd pushed her against the wall. "Dance later, poker _now_, understand?"

"Why don't you want to dance?" Bella asks, tears forming.

He leans closer. "Because I want to see you naked, not dancing." He kisses her neck but Bella pushes him away.

"I don't want to play poker, okay? Especially strip poker!"

"You'll play or else." Todd threatens.

"Or else what?" Bella asks, not afraid.

"Fine, we're over!" He punches her and pulls her friend Lyra to the side and kisses her, fiercely, rubbing his body on her. She kisses back and holds him and moans.

Bella runs off, outside into the rain. She sits on the grass and cries in her knees. She calls herself names for being with someone that only wanted to see her naked. She thought he loved her.

* * *

Eventually, an hour later, Alice finds Bella crying.

"Bella?" Alice sits by her. "Bella, what happened?"

Bella looks up at her, blood coming out of her nose and a black eye.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Alice takes Bella back inside the house and to her room. Rosalie was on the computer. "Rose, do you think you can help me out here?"

Rosalie stopped typing and she looked at Alice and Bella and gasped. "Who did this to you?" She asks Bella, worried.

"T...T..Todd.." She cries, tears falling out her eyes.

"She needs a new dress, something similar.. And we should redo her hair and cover her face up. Alice, go get something to clean off the marks." Rosalie orders. She opens her close and takes out a dress similar. She puts Bella in a chair and checks her dress size. "Perfect."

Alice got a towel, alcohol, and a few other things. "I'll help."

Bella wasn't gonna protest over a makeover. She was still crying, so what could she say?

After Bella gets dried off, her hair gets re-done and only part of her face was able to be fixed from the makeup.

"Can't I just go with it showing?" Bella asks.

"Won't your parents worry?" Alice asks, confused.

"My dad's a cop." Bella says, looking at Alice.

"Oh, good thing too." Rosalie sighs. "That's all we can do, Bella." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." Bella sighs and looks at herself in the mirror, sad.

Edward walks past the room and sees Bella, Rosalie, and Alice and backs up. "What happened?"

Everyone looks at Edward and Rosalie sighs. "Todd, that jerk from the football team, hit her." She says, angry.

"It's not his fault." Bella mumbles.

"Bella," Rosalie starts. "It _is_ his fault. He wouldn't hit you on accident. Don't blame yourself."

Bella wiped another tear that fell down and sighed. "Fine.."

"Good." Alice smiles.

Edward walked to Bella. "Are you okay? Do you want me to say something to him?"

"N..no.. I don't want you to get hurt because I said something." She says, looking at him.

Edward pushed some hair out of her face. "Do you still wanna dance?"

Bella nods and they walk out the room.

"I can see the sparks with them." Alice whispers to Rosalie.

"I agree." Rosalie smiles. "I'm happy for Edward though.. He still gets to dance."

Edward pulls Bella to the dance floor and everyone stares and glances at Bella, most taking a double take. Most people, girls especially, knew what Todd was capable of and felt bad for Bella. Others didn't know what to say.

"Thank you, Edward.. This is all I wanted.. Just to dance..." She smiles at him.

"You're welcome. Do you have a ride home?" He asks her, smiling back.

"I did.. But I don't anymore.." She says, remembering Lyra and Todd making out in front of her.

"I'll drive you home. Just tell me when." He says, looking straight at her.

"After this song is over." She tells him.

After the song ended, Bella was sleepy from all the crying she did. Edward drove her home and Bella was to tired to take out the key, so Edward pushed the doorbell.

Charlie opened the door and looked a little confused. "Is everything okay?"

Renée walked to the door and gasped. "Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome." Charlie took Bella from Edward and Edward left.

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie put her on the couch.

"I knew a party was a bad idea..." Renée says, upset.

"Todd.. He wanted to play Strip poker.. But I wanted to dance.. And I yelled at him and he punched me.. Rosalie and Alice.. They tried to cover it up... But it was too much.." Bella says, looking at them.

"Bella, who was that guy?" Renée asks, talking about Edward.

"Edward is Rosalie's brother..." She whispers and holds her head. "He danced with me after the incident.. And he offered to drive me home.."

"Thank god, at least one guy out there is decent!" Charlie stands up.

Bella rubbed her eyes and revealed her black eye. Her nose began to bleed again too.

"I'm going to kill that Todd guy if it's the last thing I do."

Renée sat Bella up and gave her a tissue to stop her nose from bleeding.

* * *

And that's how Bella and Edward met.

* * *

**So that was the little preview. I promise not only do the chapters get longer, they get a lot more detailed. I threw this together during a storm and I rushed it, so it's not that great. I do want reviews, those are always nice, or some signal that someone's reading this. :)  
See you soon,**

**~Gabriella~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank everyone who left comments, favorited my story, and followed the story. It means so much to me! :)  
By the way, if you see this story on another site called 'Wattpad', it's mine. I'm just uploading here too. And if it's on another site, contact me.**

**The chapters switch POVs because the story was originally in Edward's POV. Soon, there will be out-takes and character info. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mrs. Bella Cullen**

**Date: August 13th, 2009**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note:**

**-No, they're not vampires.**

**-The wedding and honeymoon is similar to Breaking Dawn's except no vampires.**

* * *

I finally kissed Bella, making her mine forever. The kiss was amazing. She's amazing. Our life together will be amazing. After we pull away, everyone cheers and we face the audience and we walk down the aisle. She smiling and she's really happy. I'm glad I could make her this happy. During the reception, everyone was making their speeches and being funny. The first dance was great though. After the wedding was over, it was time to go. I had everything for us packed in the Volvo, but, it's not mine. It's Bella's. She just doesn't know it yet. It's her gift from me. I'll tell her after the honeymoon though.

At Isle Esme, Bella was excited. She didn't think I'd take her to a private island. I was amused though. After we docked, I took our bags out the boat and she was trying to take one. I refused and we walked to the house.

"Wow.." She smiles and looks around. "It's really pretty.."

I put the bags down and lift her up, bridal style. She squeals and laughs. "Edward!" She holds onto me and I carry her to the main room and I put her down. "I have to do this kind of thing, right?" I look at her, smiling and I watch as she looks around. "Wanna just look around?" I ask.

She turns around and nods. "Okay." She starts walking so carefully. Gosh, she was so cute.

I take the bags and put them in our bedroom and Bella walks in. She gasps and looks at the bed. "It's so pretty.." She whispers, cheerful.

"Wanna take a swim?" I ask, motioning the water. She looks out and nods. "I'll meet you there." I walk out the door, taking off my shirt.

In the water, I stared at the moon, waiting. I heard her walk over to me and I look at her. We're both naked. "You're one of a kind, Bella."

She looks at me and blushes. "Am I really?" She asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course you are." We turn to face each other and I kiss her, she, of course, kisses back. After I lift her up to deepen the kiss, she lets out a moan and I know, this is the night. This is _our_ night. Just us.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up, her sleeping on top of me. I kiss her cheek which wakes her up.

"Morning." I whisper.

"Hi." She strokes my cheek and smiles. "Thank you for last night."

"No, thank you." I say, facing her. "That was-"

"Amazing.." She finishes and looks at me. "I love you."

"And I love you more." I kiss her and she kisses back, passionately.

I cook us breakfast, because Bella's starving, and I could go for some pancakes, and then while we eat them, Bella looks at me, waiting.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"I was waiting for you to tell me what we were gonna do today..." She says, giggling.

"Oh, um, well, I don't really know.. Is there anything you wanna do?" I ask, drinking my juice after.

"Well, you know this place more than I do, so why don't you just figure it out?" She says, giggling after.

"Hmm.." I think for a little. "Okay, how about a walk on the beach? Maybe a swim too?" I ask, finishing my pancakes.

"Okay." Bella looks down and smiles. "I'm finished.."

"Are you full? Do you want more?" I ask, smiling.

"N-no.." She stammers and blushes deeper.

"Okay, go get ready." I get up and take her plate and kiss her softly. She kisses back and then I pull away and she giggles and skips to the bedroom again. I sigh and put the dishes in the sink and wrap the pancakes up and put them away. Bella walks out the room, her face red. "What's wrong?"

"Alice didn't pack me a bathing suit." She says, upset.

Alice is my step-sister. She and Bella became really close and I met Bella through Alice's party.

"Um.. Can't you just wear your bra and underwear or something?" I ask, walking to her.

"I mean.. I guess so.." She blushes and I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think there was a time that you didn't blush on this trip so far." I smile at her and sigh. "Okay, go get your stuff ready."

"You're mean." She playfully hits me and smiles. "Okay.. I will.." She leaves the room again and I wait until she comes out again.

When she walks out the room, she has on a jean skirt and a white t-shirt. She looks at me, biting her nail. "Were you watching me?" She asks.

"Gah, no! I mean.. did you want me to watch you?" I ask, taken off guard.

"Kinda.." She giggles. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

I just laugh and get dressed in something comfortable. We start to walk out to the beach and then we sit down on the sand and lay down. I put my arm around her and we talk.

"Umm.. Edward?" She asks, worried.

"Yes?" I ask, looking at her. She hesitates and then sighs.

"Do you want to have kids?" She asks, looking away quickly.

"Uhh, yeah.. I know it won't be possible though.." I say, looking up. She looks at me again, sad.

"Why not?" She asks, taking my hand.

"It runs in my family, the inability to have a baby. Or to conceive.." I sighs. "I don't know.."

Bella sighs and puts her head on my chest. "Well, I'm a miracle baby, you know." She whispers, looking at me.

"Oh really? It's a good thing you are. Otherwise, I can't do this," I kiss her softly. She puts her hand on my cheek and I rub her back and rock her in my arms. Then, we pull away. "And I wouldn't be able to remind you how beautiful you are." I smiled at her and she blushed. "And I wouldn't be able to see you smile and blush at everything I do and say."

"Edward.." Bella giggled and blushed. "Not true.. You just flatter me a lot more often than expected.." I giggle again and I kiss her again. She pulled away and smiled. "Okay, what else are we gonna do besides making out?"

"What? You don't like it?" I ask, pretending to be sad.

"I do!" She giggles and puts her arms around me. "I just want to do something else.."

I stand up and help her up. "Come on, I know where we can go."

She takes my hand and we walk to another part of the island and gasps. "Wow.."

There was a large waterfall leading into a huge pool of water, fishes swimming in it.

"Edward.." She kisses my cheek. "Thank you!"

"You wanna go for a swim?" I ask her, smiling. She nods and we get into our bathing suits. "I dare you to jump with me from the top of the waterfall." I say, grabbing her hand. "Seriously?" She giggles and looks down. "You know this is crazy, right?"

"Who said I can't be crazy every now and then." I ask, laughing.

She looks down and before I could jump, she grabs onto me.

"Get on my back," I say, holding her legs after she jumped onto my back. "Ready?"

She whispers, "Yeah." In my ear and then holds on to me tight as I jumped into the water.

We surfaced back up and she was breathing heavily and she cheered.

"That was a lot of fun!" She giggles and grabs onto me.

I smile at her and she smiles back and I swim back to the rocks and get out the water.

We spent a few minutes out of the water and I notice Bella's freezing. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. I get up and get a towel and put it around her. She smiles and puts her head on my shoulder. "Tha...thank..y..y..you." She closed her eyes and I wrap my arms around her.

* * *

**Okay that was short, but I promise, this is one of the shortest chapters if not the shortest. Thanks for reading. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone. The encouragement and support is amazing. I love you guys so much already and this is only the second chapter. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family**

**Date: August 23rd, 2009**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note:**

**-POV changes every chapter, unless it's two parts.**

**-No vampires nor werewolves**

* * *

On the way home, I played with the iPod that Edward had given me. Unfortunately, he doesn't listen to me when I ask for a gift that he has to pay for... You see, I don't like gifts that are over $50 because then it's overwhelming and if I lost it, I'd be devastated. I heard him talking on the phone, worried, and I look at him. He looks sad and I take his hand and hold it. He tightens his grip lightly and I give him a small smile and then when he hangs up, I ask,

"Everything okay?" I ask, hoping it was.

He sighs and takes a deep breath. "Alice and Jacob were in a car accident.."

I gasp. "H..ho..how?" I ask, worried.

"Drunk driver ran the light and hit Alice's side. She's in a coma and Jacob has only a few marks, stitches, bruises, and a broken nose." He closes his eyes and groans.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

Jacob and Alice are Edward's closest friends. Alice and Jacob were my friends too, but they were Edward's first friends. They weren't dating, but they were that close that they could be.

I saw tears fall down Edward's cheek and I wipe them away and put my head on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Edward. She's gonna be okay.."

Edward got another call but he refused to answer it, so I answered it for him. "Hello?" I ask, holding onto Edward.

"Bella? Is that you?" It was his sister, Rosalie.

"Yeah, Rosalie. What's up?" I ask, worried.

"Did you know Alice was pregnant?" She asks, worried and freaked out.

"She is?!" I ask and my eyes widened.

"Did Edward know?"

"Um.. Let me ask.." I put the phone on my shoulder so she couldn't hear. "Did you know Alice was pregnant?"

He looks at me, shocked. "She is?!"

I put the phone to my ear. "Nope."

She cusses under her breath. "They had to do an emergency c-section. The baby is okay, but.. He's so small, they don't know if he'll make it.." She whispers.

I gasped once again and Edward looked at me, worried. "Anything else? Did they say anything else?" I ask her, worried.

"Jacob's gonna go home tomorrow, Alice is.." She sounded like she was crying now. "She's doing worse than before.."

I felt like I was gonna cry now. I sigh. "O-o..okay.." I say. What else was I gonna say? "Bye Rosalie."

"Bye." She begins crying harder before she hangs up.

I hang up and look at Edward. "They had to do an emergency c-section for Alice's baby.."

"Who's the father?" He asked.

There are two possible people. Alice is with Jasper and loves him, but she really likes Jacob too. She won't deny that she doesn't love both of them.

"Rosalie didn't say.." I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"You shouldn't be the one crying, Bella.." He wipes my tears and kisses my cheek.

"All we can do is pray.." I whisper, sad.

* * *

By the time we got to the airport, Edward walked to the Volvo and sighed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"This is your car.." He sighs. "I assume you'll be mad though."

I gasp. _My car_. He says. I jump into his arms and laugh. "Thank you, Edward! I love it." I mean, he broke the rules, but, I didn't want him to be so sad.

He smiles slightly and sighs. "We should be going now." He opens the passenger side for me and closes it after I get in. He goes to the other side and drives to the hospital.

* * *

When we get to the hospital, we first see Jacob. They wouldn't let us see Alice. We went to his room and Jacob was crying. Edward ran to him and they had a brotherly hug. I see Rosalie walk in and we hug. I let her cry on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Rose." I tell her, rubbing her back. I felt bad. Alice and Rosalie were so close. They knew each other since Alice was born.

After the reunions, we all sit around Jacob and we just talk. Rosalie and Jacob ask about the honeymoon and we tell them a few things about it. Most of it was make-out sessions, but I wasn't gonna tell them that. Then the doctor came into the room.

"I have a few questions about Alice, if someone can answer them." We all look at her. "I assume that's all of you." She sighs. "Does she have any relatives close that we can call?"

"Close as in..?" I ask, Edward takes my hand.

"In the state at least?"

"No.." Rosalie sighs. "After the wedding, they went back to New York."

"Okay.. Um.. Do we know who the father of the baby is?" She asks, looking at us again.

"Well, she's dating Jasper, but she likes Jacob a lot.."

Jacob sighs. "Yeah, I'm the father."

Rosalie gasps. "Oh my gosh.." Damn, talk about a **big** plot twist..

"Well, there goes the whole Jasper and Alice thing.." Edward sighs.

"And, does Alice suffer from any illnesses? Diabetes, high blood pressure, or anything?"

"I don't think so.." Rosalie says, looking at her more serious.

"Okay, thanks guys." She walked back out with her clipboard.

"Does Jasper know?" I ask Jacob.

He shrugs. "Alice wanted me to come with her to do something and then we were hit. Almost out of nowhere." He sighs. "Alice didn't want to go after we went to that light, but I told her to turn around and after our light was green, we went and.. Alice.." He sighs and tears fall down my cheeks. "I'll never be able to forgive myself if Alice didn't make it."

I sigh. "I know what you guys mean... It does hurt.. But all we can do now is hope and pray.." I tell them, giving them sorry looks.

"Did you guys call Alice's parents at least?" Jacob asks, worried.

"No." Rosalie sighs. "They just got a promotion and are moving across the globe and I just didn't have the heart to tell them.."

I sigh and Edward gets up. I look at him. "I have to call her parents." He takes his phone out his pocket and leaves the room to call them.

He called their parents, both of them because they were away from each other, and they hopped on a plane to get here. Jacob wanted to see his baby. That was a must. The doctors took us to the NICU and the little baby slept still, machines all over the body.

* * *

**Hey. :D **

**So when I first wrote the story, I had to write four versions of this chapter and this was my favorite. I'll try to update everyday, but I won't be able to update Friday. I have real life stuff to do that involves my best friends. :) **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading, favoriting, and following. I appreciate it. **

**~Gabby~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for everything. This chapter is dedicated to you guys and my bestie Carslee who decided to edit a lot of -her- favorite chapters of this story. So thank you, Carslee. :)**

**And by the way, you guys make my self-esteem go much higher, so again, thank you. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alice and Jacob's New Baby**

**Date: August 23rd, 2009**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note: N/A**

* * *

**My Bella**

* * *

Alice and I have been friends for a really long time. Even though she is older than me, she's still a really great friend. When we were kids, she'd always play with me, she's watch TV with me too, and I met Bella through her. She planned our wedding as well. It was her idea to go to Isle Esme. But the thought of losing her forever was hard. Especially now that she has a new baby to take care of.

The baby was a boy. He was two pounds, three ounces. He was the size of my foot. My foot was a size 10. Maybe Bella's foot. Size 7. His skin complexion was almost as light as Alice. The only give away that it's not Jasper's baby is that the little boy had black hair that was like Jacob's.

"Wow.." Jacob smiled and tears ran down his cheeks. "I can't believe it.." He looks at the little baby and wiped his tears.

I heard a doctor walk in and she gasped. "Oh my gosh.."

Rosalie and I look at her at the same time, Bella looked at her after.

"Wow.. You guys are so big now.." She smiles. She looked so familiar.

Rosalie gasped. "Oh my gosh, Edward, you don't remember her?" Rosalie went over to hug her. "I missed you."

"I don't..." I look at them confused.

"Oh, I'm hurt Edward." The red-haired lady glares at me, so familiar. Bella looks at me and holds my hand. "Since you don't remember me..." She walks to the sink and washes her hands. "ZYXWVUTSRQP.." She sings the whole alphabet backwards. "I don't think he'll remember Rosalie."

Rosalie looked at me. "She was our housemate for 12 years and then she moved out. You guys always played piano together!" She giggled and then looked back at her.

"Ohhh.. Nope.. Still don't." I say, shaking my head sarcastically. I remembered her. Allistari. She was one of my favorite people to be with. She moved out our house after she got married to another guy who I still don't know.

"Ugh! Whatever, Edward!" She dried her hands. "Anyway.." She noticed Bella. "And who's this?"

"My wife, Bella." I tell her. She looks at Allistari.

"Aww, she's so pretty, Edward!" Allistari smiles at her.

"Why does everyone say that?" Bella asks, blushing and looking away now.

"Because it's true.." Rosalie smiles at her, the nice smile my sister gave to nearly no one except her family.

* * *

After we went home, Carlisle had just gotten home, Esme was crying, and Jasper was trying to figure everything out about the situation. I took Bella to our renovated room, a new tempurpedic bed and her quilt that her mother given her before she moved to South Carolina.

"Aww.. Edward.." She whispered and hugged me. "I love it.." She took her quilt into her hands and squeezed it. "You did this for us?"

"I did it for you, Bella." I kissed her softly and she kissed back, our lips moving perfectly against each other. I pulled away and saw her sad. "What's wrong?"

"It's been two weeks.." She whispered. "I haven't had any signs that I might be pregnant."

"Bella," I whisper in her ear. "It's been ten days." I tell her, stroking her cheek. "Don't worry, okay?"

She nods and then puts her hand on the bed and smiled. "It's so soft.." She smiles.

"I was hoping that you would like it. Have you called your parents to tell them you're home?" I say, sitting on it.

"Not yet.." She sighs. "I've been so worried at the hospital today and trying to comfort everyone that it didn't cross my mind." She takes out her phone and calls her parents.

I lay down on the bed and wait until she hangs up. She ends up leaving a message for her parents and then lays down next to me.

"Oh my.." She whispers, sinking into it. "Wow.." She whispers. "So nice.."

"It's only temporary." I say. She looks at me confused. "My parents brought us a house, so we leave tomorrow.."

Her jaw drops and she gasps. "When were you gonna tell me this?" She covers her mouth with her tiny hand and sits up. "Oh my _gosh_.."

"I was gonna tell you before we fell asleep." I say, smiling at her reaction.

She looked at me again. "When are we going? Tomorrow?" She asks, excitingly.

"Yeah, if you want." I stand up and kiss her, placing my hand on her cheek and she kisses back instantly.

At night, she was sleeping in her PJ's. She looked so cute. I heard her mumbling, so I decided to listen.

"Edward's my husband.. I don't want you.." She says, upset. Then her face changes from calm to scared and she starts to scream. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Bella!" I say once to wake her up. I shake her lightly and she wakes up. "Bella, it's okay." I tell her. She starts crying and I put her in my lap and hug her tight as she cried in my shoulder. "Wanna tell me about it?" I ask, rocking slower now.

"N..n..no." She whispers and continues crying. I've never seen her so worked up over a nightmare before, so it had to be scary. I was gonna get her some water, but her grip tightened on me. "Stay." She whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere." I say, kissing her head.

I heard a knock on the door and it opened. "Is everything okay?" Rosalie asks, worried.

"Yeah, I got it. Go back to sleep, you need it." I order. Her eyes red, her hair a mess, and her pajamas stained. Normally, she doesn't wear anything with stains, meaning now she could care less. I can see why. Her and Alice were fans of fashion and always kept with the styles. Especially since Alice's parents are world famous fashion designers. She nods and leaves the room, closing the door. It's 2 AM, no one needs to be up especially after today. I kiss Bella's head again and her crying decreased. She was only whimpering and then she pulled away and moved herself back under the covers.

"Will you hold me?" She asks, pleading. I nod and she puts her head on her pillow and I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me and she puts her hand on my hand. "Thank you.." She whispers and then I hear her soft snoring. I kiss her head and fall asleep as well.

* * *

I woke up first and I get up get ready and finish packing the boxes and then Bella wakes up. She sounded sad. "Edward?" She whispered.

I looked at her and walked to her slowly. "What's wrong? You need anything?"

"I thought you left.." She whispered. I kneeled in front of her and held her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, remember?" I kiss her hand and smile at her. "I was just finishing the packing."

"Do you need help?" She asks and I stand up.

"No, it's fine. I was just packing some pictures." I tell her, looking at my pictures of us and my family. "I'm almost done anyway. Why don't you get ready to go?" I kiss her head and she nods.

"Okay.." She gets up and walks to the closet and takes her suitcase out of it. She opens it and takes out another pair of clothes. She waves at me and goes to the bathroom. Bella being adorable, like always.

I sigh and bring the boxes downstairs. I put them in my car and Rosalie sighs.

"Moving out, huh?" She frowns when I nod. "That sucks.. It's gonna be weird not seeing your face here all the time.. Are you going to the hospital today?" She asks, curious.

"Yes." I tell her. "I have to drop Jacob home, no?"

"I guess so.. But they might let us see Alice today." She says, shifting her head.

I sigh and nod. "Then yeah. I guess I'll do that too." I walk back into the house and Rosalie closes the door.

Jasper walks out the kitchen, holding a bag of chips. "Would they let us see Alice?" He still didn't know about the baby or how serious Alice and Jacob were. All he knew is that Alice liked him and Jacob.

"Possibly." She smiles.

"Well, are you all going together or separate?" He asks, looking at me.

"I think we're going separate.. Bella and I are gonna move into the house officially after she finishes getting dressed." I tell him.

"Okay, I see. Who's picking _Jacob_ up?" Jasper asks, emphasizing his name.

"I am. He might be staying at my house." I say to him.

* * *

**Again, thank you beautiful Carslee who edited this. Without you, where would I be? **

**Thanks for reading. :)  
~Gabby~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the beautiful people and reviews and everything. You make me smile. :)**

**Please continue doing so. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Alice**

**Date: September 10th, 2009**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note:**

**-No vampires**

**-Forks, Washington**

**My Bella**

* * *

I look at Edward and sigh. "I heard Jasper when he said he's gonna see Alice.. I don't know if I should feel bad.." I whisper to him.

He looks at me and it looked like he forced a smile. "You shouldn't feel all that bad.."

"I know, but what do you think Jasper's gonna think when he walks into the room one day and finds Alice breastfeeding a baby he didn't even know existed?" I ask, sad for my brother-in-law.

"I hate to lie to my brother, but Jacob thinks it's best if Alice tells him herself. If he finds out, he's gonna blame Alice and she's gonna get hurt. No one wants her to get hurt, right?" He says, sighing. He makes a left onto a new road. "We're coming up soon."

I smile and I see a big white house near the end of the street. He pulls into the driveway and I smile. "This is beautiful."

"Isn't it though?" He smiles. "Just like you."

I feel the blood rushing to my face and I lean over and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He whispers and presses his lips against mine once more before I pull away and look down, licking my lips. "I'm hungry." I tell him, rubbing my belly.

"Okay, lets go eat."

* * *

**Date: September 12th, 2009**

* * *

Two days later, Rosalie called, giving us great news.

"Alice woke up." She says, excited.

Edward and I went to pick Jacob up and then went to the hospital. We walk to the room and Jasper storms out and punches Jacob.

"Jasper!" Alice shrieks. "Stop it!"

Jacob gets back up. "What the h-"

Edward pushes Jasper out the way and I help Jacob up.

"You got _my_ girlfriend pregnant?!" He shouts, angry.

I push Jacob aside and security comes and takes Jacob and Jasper out the hallway.

"Jacob.." Alice whispers, sad. She looks down and starts crying.

"It's okay, Alice." Rosalie says to her and hugs her.

"Alice.." Edward smiled. Alice looks up and smiles.

"Edward.. Bella.." She giggles as Edward gives her a soft squeeze.

"Gosh, I missed you." Edward says, kissing her cheek and pulling away.

"Aww, Edward.." She giggles.

"Hi Alice." I give her a small wave and she smiles.

"Hey Bella." She smiles at me.

We all talk about what she missed. She didn't look better, she still had a lot of recovery to make though. Jacob comes into the room, a black eye, but he smiles. "I'm alive."

"Jacob!" Alice exclaims and puts her arms out. They hug for a while and then Jacob pulls away and sits on the bed, everyone else is in chairs.

"So, what are you guys gonna name the little baby boy?" Rosalie asks, smiling.

"Umm..." Alice and Jacob stay quiet for a while and they both smile and in unison, they announce the name. "Jonah."

"Aww, that name is cute!" I smile.

"Jonah.." Edward smiles. "What's his middle name?"

"Hmm.." They both say, we wait and then they smile again. "Aiden." They both say again.

"Jonah Aiden.." I smile. "Aww, that's so cute!"

"Did you see him yet, Alice?" Edward asks, smiling too.

"No, Rosalie came in the minute the doctors asked if I wanted to." She looks at Rosalie and back at us. "She wanted me to go, but I wanted Jacob to be with me."

"Oh, now I feel special." He smiles and everyone laughs.

"Someone get the doctor.. I wanna see Jonah." Alice smiles.

Since we last saw Jonah, he grew a little more and gained a few more ounces. He's only a few weeks. He still has to get fed from a feeding tube. He didn't wake up once though.

Alice looked at him and gasped. She looked so sad now. He wasn't exactly what she thought. "My poor baby.. This is all my fault.." She looks as if she would drop to the floor, sobbing.

"Alice, this isn't your fault." Rosalie tells her. "It was that damn idiot who was behind the road in a car drunk."

"Rose is right. Don't blame yourself. He's supposed to be okay too, he's been doing way better too." Jacob says, holding her.

Alice sniffles and then looks into the incubator. "Hi Jonah.." She whispers.

Jonah moved a little and Jacob and Alice gasp.

I just smile and Edward kisses my head.

"This makes me want a baby a lot more.." Rosalie smiles.

"I know.. Me too." I agreed easily and I felt Edward's hand around my waist and I smile at him. He smiles back.

I heard a few voices from the doctors in the hallway and we stay quiet to hear them.

"I know that he hasn't waken up yet, but that doesn't mean he's dead." A female voice said.

"By now, he would have made some sort of movement. I think we need to take him off the life support." A male voice says.

"But the mother is going through a tough time and recovery from the accident. The most we can do is ask." Another female voice says, annoyed.

"But still, I don't think it's a good idea to keep a dead baby in the NICU for the parents to keep wishing he'd wake up. I think it's safe to say he's brain dead." The male says, trying to make a point.

"Sure he's only twitching, but he's alive!" The first female says, almost whispering loud. "And I don't think it's fair that he's gonna be taken off of life support because of ONE opinion." The last female voice says.

"Okay, it's one opinion. But if you ask other doctors, like Allistari, you'll understand that this baby isn't alive!" The male voice says.

I heard Allistari's voice. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The stillborn." He says, disgusted.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"That baby, in here, is brain dead. No movements, no response to food for weeks, and his breathing is off." He hisses.

"We had a baby that was dead in this hospital. Today, he starts college. I don't think calling him brain dead makes sense!" Allistari opens the door and they all see us.

"Good job, Dr. Steven." The first female voice pats his back and walks out with the second doctor.

"So, you think my little boy is brain dead?" Jacob asks, holding Alice.

"That's what _I _think. Apparently, no one else does." Dr. Steven glared at Allistari and she only glared back.

"Oh my gosh, he opened his eyes!" Alice stares at the tiny boy. Everyone looks now and his small tiny eyes stare outside the incubator at us.

"Ha!" Allistari smiled. "Well, looks like it's time for a check up, yeah?" She giggled and glared at Dr. Steven. "Ha ha ha ha! Just you wait until the others hear of a life threatening mistake!" She pushed him out the room and looked back at us. "Okay, give me a minute." She went to the back of the room and two other nurses came with her back into our room. "Just a check up."

I looked at Edward and he looks back at me and we look back at little Jonah.

* * *

After we got home, Edward carried me.. I squealed and then he put me on the couch and kissed me. I kissed back, lovingly. I run my fingers through his hair and he pulls away and I smile at him.

"What was that for?" I ask, kinda sad it was over.

"If you're pregnant, I don't want to ruin it for both of us." He whispers in my ear.

"Oh, I forgot about that.." I felt him pick me up again and I hold him tight and he took me to bed. It was after 11, so I guess it's okay to sleep now.

* * *

**It only gets harder from here. I'll warn you now, it's not that easy for Bella. **

**Thanks for reading. :)  
**

**~Gabby~  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy. I don't own Twilight.**

**Um, I noticed a lot of you guys don't like Alice and Jacob. You guys are the first to know this, but it won't be AlicexJacob forever. In the sequel, something happens and Alice and Jasper get back together. **

**And for the person who doesn't like my story because of the Alice and Jacob thing, can you just fall of the face of the planet? It's not an AlicexJacob story, it's a BellaxEdward story! It's just ONE couple!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bella's Birthday**

**Date: September 13th, 2009**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note:**

**-Bella and Edward are older (Bella turns 20, Edward is 22)**

**-Alice and Jacob live in an apartment**

**-Alice & Jonah is still in the hospital (Alice is released soon)**

**-Rosalie is not married, nor is she dating (yet.)**

**My Bella**

* * *

I woke up earlier than Bella, hours early. I quietly go to the kitchen and make some pancakes for her. I go back to our room and she's still sleeping. She's so cute when she's asleep. Her angelic face, so peaceful. I put the plate and drink down on the side table and sit on the bed. I see she moves a little, but not enough to wake up.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." It's now 10AM, and I woke up at 8:32AM. Yeah, it's time.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. She looks at the time. "10 AM?" She asks, sleepy.

"Happy birthday, love." I kiss her softly and she kisses back and pulls away and looks at the food.

"Pancakes? In bed? You're insane.. But I love it." She smiles and I put the pancakes on her lap. She sits up and starts to eat them. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked me after swallowing the first bite.

"No, I'm fine." I tell her, sitting next to her now.

She smiles at me. "Thank you." She kisses my cheek and I put my arm around her and she blushes.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispers back, after finishing her pancakes. She licks her lips and sits on my lap, then she puts her head on my chest and sighs. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Well, we're picking Alice up from the hospital." I look at her and move some hair out of her face. "And we might be going out for dinner, if Alice changes her mind about having dinner at her apartment." I say. Her facial expression changes and I grow worried. "What's wrong?"

She gets up and she walks to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and then I heard crying. "Noooo!"

"Bella?" I try to open the door but it's locked. "Bella, love? What's going on?" I ask her, upset.

She opens the door, tears falling down her cheeks. "I got my period." She whispers. I pull her into my arms and I hug her tight.

"Don't cry.. We can always try again." I tell her, upset we weren't gonna have a baby, but it's not the end of the world.

"I really wanted a baby, Edward." She says in my chest.

I pull away and wipe her tears. I stare at her and she looks back at me. "Love, it's not the end of the world. We will try again later, I promise." I kiss her cheek and hug her again. She puts her head on my shoulder and sniffles.

"Sorry.." She whispers. "I'm such a crybaby." She mumbles and looks down.

"You're not a crybaby.." I tell her. "I know it's hard to accept the truth." I tell her before squeezing her in my arms. After I pull away, she looks at me and looks down.

"Thank you, for being supportive." She looks back at me. "You're the best." She tells me, smiling.

I smile at her and she blushes and we kiss once more. I hold her close and she puts her arms around my neck.

I will be honest, I wasn't expecting Bella to not get pregnant. I was hoping she would and since it's been two long weeks, I was hoping it happened. I wasn't as sad as I expected to be though. I was gonna give Bella what she wanted later today.

* * *

To delay plans, Bella wanted to make sure it was her period and not a miscarriage and if she wasn't pregnant, then why. I wasn't gonna argue, since it was her birthday. We got to the doctor's office and then she took a pregnancy test. It was negative.

"Now, there are a few possible reasons." The doctor starts. "But because you've only had sex once, we won't focus on that. If you don't become pregnant again, call me and we'll check you up." The doctor gives us her card.

"Thanks." Bella and I leave and we get in the car and she sighs. "I really hope we can get it the second time.." She whispers.

"I know." I take her hand and I look at her. "We will, okay?"

"What if we don't?" She asks, tears forming in her eyes again.

"We won't have to worry about if we can't because we can, and we will." I tell her, kissing her cheek and driving to the hospital.

We get in and go to Alice's room and she's all dressed up and ready to go.

"Hey Alice." I say to her, giving her a quick hug. "You ready to go?" I pull away and look at her.

"Yeah." She smiles and looks at Bella. "Happy birthday, Bells."

"Thanks Alice.. It hasn't been all that happy.. But Edward's making it better for me."

"Aww! Good job Edward!" She pats my head as if I was a dog. Only Alice...

"Not funny, Alice." I glare at her and take her bags. "Alright, are your parents here?"

"They went to see Jonah. I was gonna go and tell them you're here."

"I'll come with you." Bella says. "We'll be back."

I walk over and kiss her cheek. "I'll be loading the car." I tell them. They both walk to the halls and I take the elevator to the car and load her suitcase and other bags into it. I look and see Jacob. "Jacob!" I call his name and he looks and waves. He walks to me.

"So, what's up?" He asks, standing next to me.

"Ahh, not much. I feel bad because Bella's having a bad birthday." I tell him, walking back into the hospital with Jacob.

"How come?" He asks, confused.

"She got her period, meaning she's not pregnant." I say, pushing the elevator button.

"Gosh, that must suck. Sorry dude." He pats my back and we get into the elevator.

"I mean, we can try again. The doctor even said we should. If she doesn't get pregnant, I don't know what I would do." I say to him, a little upset.

"I know how much Bella and you have wanted a baby, but, you'll have Jonah to play with too." Jacob smiles. "I hope you guys do have a baby."

"Thanks Jacob." I say, walking with him to Alice's room. They were still in the NICU so we went to the NICU.

Alice smiled at her mother. "Thanks for coming to see Jonah."

"Of course, Alice." Alicia smiles and looks at us. "Hello Edward. Hello Jacob, long time no see, huh?" She smiles at us.

"Hello Alicia." I say, smiling. Bella goes to my side and I put an arm around her.

"Yeah, it's been while. How's Jonah?" Jacob says, walking to the incubator.

"He's doing a little better." Alice says, smiling. "He was kicking yesterday too.. Like how he is now!" Alice exclaims and we all watch and smile.

I swear, Jonah has grown so much so fast. He's only been in here for days and he's already big enough to be mistaken as a healthy newborn.

Allistari came in to do another check up on him, happy about his progress. "Hmm.. You guys wanna hold him?" She asks.

Alice squeals. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She sat in the chair.

"Okay, be careful of the wires." She puts Jonah on her lap.

Everyone watches, really happy.

"Hi Jonah.." Alice whispers, Jacob by her side and her parents on another side. He looks at her and stares at her, wide eyes, and he yawns. "Aww.." Alice smiles. She puts her finger on his cheek and strokes it lightly and he grabs it. Her eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh.."

"Aww.." Bella smiled. "That was so cute!"

* * *

**So.. um.. yeah, she's not pregnant.. Uhh.. so.. thanks for reading. Leave me your thoughts. ;)**

**~Gabby~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, here we go. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bella's Party**

**Date: September 13th, 2009**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note: **

**-Thanks for reading my story & reviewing! :)**

**-I don't update on Sundays. Only Monday-Saturday.**

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

I was jealous but happy for Alice and Jacob. I was still bummed about not having a baby. But Edward convinced me that it's okay. After this blasted period ends, we'll try again.

I'm gonna be Jonah's godmother, which is really exciting. Rosalie doesn't mind, since I promised that she will be my baby's godmother. This made her excited and me even more anxious to try again.

After Alice and Jacob got home, Edward drove us to his house. He pulls into the driveway and helps me out the car. I take his hand and we walk inside. Everyone, except Jasper, greets me with 'Happy birthday's. I was happy people cared.

"So, Bella, anything exciting happen today?" Rosalie asked me, doing my hair since we were going out.

"Edward made me breakfast and served me in bed.." I smiled and then I sighed again. "But that was all.."

"Something bad happen?" She asks, looking at me from the mirror.

"I got my period today. Something I wasn't expecting." I say, looking down now.

"Oh, you wanted to get pregnant, huh?" She sighs. "I know how that feels.. My first boyfriend left me after I found out I couldn't conceive." She looked sad.

"I'm sorry." I say, upset now.

"Don't let me upset you on your birthday now." She smiles. "Come on, you're ready."

"Thanks Rosalie." I tell her and we walk downstairs. Edward takes my hand and Carlisle and Esme compliment how beautiful I looked. Jasper was staying home, hopefully, he stays home too.

* * *

We're gonna meet Jacob and Alice at the restaurant. It wasn't fancy. It was my favorite restaurant though. I loved getting my seafood from here.

Rosalie sat on one side of me and Edward sat on the other. Carlisle and Esme sat near each other and Alice and Jacob sat by Esme and Rosalie. We were still waiting on one last person.

My step-sister, Raleigh, [who will be explained more later, give m a chance to put it together.] had a rough pregnancy and barely made it through my wedding without vomiting at least twice. She left early from the reception. Her husband is at home watching their new baby boy, Joshua, while she joins us for dinner. I was happy I get to see her again.

I heard Raleigh's voice on the phone, so I looked and smiled. She smiled back. "Okay, babe, I have to go. Yeah, I love you too, bye." Raleigh smiles. "Hey guys." She sits at the empty seat and now it's complete.

After we order, everyone talks, especially to me. I answer their questions, giving them soft smiles.

Alice smiles. "So, you guys doing anything special tonight? If you know what I mean.." Everyone laughs and I blush.

"No, Alice!" Edward says, embarrassed too. "Besides, we can't yet.."

"Yeah.. It's too soon." I say, agreeing with him. He puts his arm around me and I smile at him. He smiles back.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Raleigh says, looking at me.

"Oh, I'm not pregnant. That's all." I tell her and put my head on Edward's shoulders.

"Oh, sorry." Raleigh sighs.

"How's Josh?" I ask her, sipping my lemonade.

"He's fine.. He has pneumonia though.." She looked down.

"Why didn't you just stay home?" I ask, confused.

"I can't.. They wouldn't let me see him now. It's too late. So I decided to come to dinner anyway.." She sighs.

The conversation topic changes after Rosalie asked about the new house.

* * *

After dinner, at our house, Edward carries me to bed. I thank him for dinner and he just holds me in his arms.

"Did you have a good birthday at the end of the day?" He asks, kissing my neck.

"Yeah, thanks for everything I tell him." I whisper and kiss his cheek and lay down in the bed. "So comfortable.." I mumble.

He lays down next to me and sighs. "I'm so tired."

"Me too..." I feel his hand on mine and I take it. "Night Edward."

"Night, love."

* * *

**Date: September 23, 2009**

* * *

Today was our first month of being married. It was so exciting and strange. We spent the day finding more furniture at the store. We needed some furniture for the guest room and a possible baby room we will keep prepared.

I was happy that Edward was with me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I laugh and he laughs along. I walk and he walks with me. I cry and he holds me. I get scared and he protects me. He kisses me and I kiss back. We understand each other. He's perfect.

* * *

I wake up from a nightmare and I felt Edward's protective arms around me. I sniffle and turn around and see he's awake. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want him to worry.

"You okay?" He asks, staring at me.

"I'm f..f..fine." I tell him. He doesn't buy it and he kisses my cheek and hugs me. I start crying.

* * *

~Nightmare~

I look out the window. Waiting for Edward to come home. I feel something in me move and I clutch my stomach and I fall onto my knees. I see blood run down my leg and then something opened the door and I see Edward.

"Bella?" He sits on the floor, holding his phone, dialing 911.

"Edward.." I take his hand and he pulls me into his arms and I cry.

"Don't cry, love." He starts talking on the phone.

I feel some pain between my legs and I just had to look. "Edward.."

He looks at me, rubbing my back. "What's wrong?"

"There's a head down there." I tell him, crying.

I was gonna die, that's what I thought. I push out a beautiful baby girl hours later, but...

I stroked her cheek and Edward took her from me. "Bye baby.. Bye Edward..." I whisper. I feel my heart give out and I die.

* * *

~Reality~

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward says after I finish and he kisses my head and I nod.

"It's okay." I tell him. "It's not real."

He sits up. "Do you want a drink or something?"

I looked at the time it's almost 7AM. I nod. "Water." I tell him, letting go of his hand. I sit up now and stare at the wall. I look at him when he comes back in with a cup of water and a wet towel. He pats my head with the towel and gives me the water.

I drink the water, all of it, in 2 sips. I felt him pull me towards him so I put my head on his chest and he kisses my head. I put the cup of water aside and we sit like this for a while. I see the sunlight come into the room through the windows, I groan and look away. Edward kisses my head and gets up and closes the curtains. I look at him and he lays back down in the bed and I lay next to him, holding his hand. He kisses my cheek and we stay like this until the phone rings.

Edward picks it up. "Hello?" `_Pause_` "Rosalie? What's wrong?" He stands up and I looked at him worried. "No.. I'll be right over." He hung up and looked at me. "Jasper tried to kill Jonah."

I gasp and get up, both of us getting ready for the day.

* * *

**For the record, I love Jasper, but in this book, he's not the enemy nor the bad guy. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Gabby~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Warning, short chapter. :|**

**Chapter 7: Jasper**

**Date: September 24th, 2009**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note: **

**Really short chapter. The next chapter is better and was edited by Carslee, so this will be good. :) **

**My Bella**

* * *

I drove to the hospital, pulled into the parking lot and we ran inside. After signing in, we head to the NICU and Alice is sitting there, crying.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting next to Alice. She put her head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly.

"I shouldn't have left.. I didn't wanna and I did!" Alice cried to herself. Did Jacob make her leave?

"Jonah.." Jacob says, upset. "Almost died.. And he was supposed to come home today.. Now, we have to wait an extra week!"

I sigh and groan. "Where's Jasper?"

"Allistari saw him trying to remove his tubes and got security..." Alice cries on my shoulder.

Rosalie walked in and sighed. "Poor baby.. I can't believe this! My own brother!"

Bella got up and walked to the incubator and put her hand inside and put her finger on Jonah's hand and he grabbed it, still sleeping. Bella sighed and mumbled something.

"I hate this! Why would he do such a thing?! What was he thinking?" Alice cried harder.

Bella sighs and whispers something and smiles.

Jacob sighs and sits down. "I knew this was a bad idea.. We should have stayed overnight or something!" So then it wasn't Jacob's idea to leave the hospital.

"So.. What did he do? Remove his breathing tube?" Bella asks, looking at us.

"Removed his feeding tubes and tore off his breathing tubes. The worse part is that no one was here.." Jacob tells her and looks at Jonah. "He's awake.."

Allistari came in and saw all of us. "Hey guys." She puts the tray of shots on the counter and stands against it. "Sorry.. I just had to step out for one second.. I needed to do something.. I told another nurse to watch Jonah, but she had apparently disappeared. I came in here and Jasper was shaking Jonah, I called security and he almost died.." She sighs and looks down.

Bella sits next to me again and I put my arm around her. She hugs me and puts her head on my shoulder.

"This sucks. This really sucks." I say, angry. "Why would he try to hurt Alice more? That idiot.."

Bella whispers in my ear. "It's okay, Edward.." She puts her head back on my shoulder and sighs.

I hold her hand and Alice takes her head off of me and stands up. She walks to the incubator and smiles. "I'm glad he's awake and okay though.." She sighs.

"I have to give him four shots.." Allistari says, bringing the tray to the incubator and she looked inside.

Rosalie cringed. "I'll be in the hallway."

Bella got up and walked out too. I sighed and looked away.

The cry was painful. Alice couldn't stay any longer. I never heard Jonah cry before. It was so loud and yet so awful to hear. After it was over, Allistari let Jacob hold him.

At home, Bella watched some TV while I made her lunch. She didn't say much. Usually, she laughs and comments. But she didn't. She was quiet. After I put the timer on, I sat next to her.

"Are you okay? You haven't said much since we got back home.." I ask, taking her hand.

She looks at me and nods. "I'm fine.. Just tired.."

"Then go to sleep, sweetheart." I say, smiling.

"I can't. I'm too hungry." She sits on my lap and I hold her.

* * *

**Date: October 3rd, 2009**

* * *

Alice and Jacob get to take Jonah home, so we all celebrate at their apartment. I promised Bella we'd try for a baby again soon, but she wants to do it after we get home. I don't know how this will go, so I guess we will find out.

We get balloons, blue specifically, and we hand them around her apartment. Jonah sleeps in his own room, which used to be the closet, but thanks to renovations, it's now Jonah's room. He has a new teddy bear, courtesy of Bella and I. He has his name on the wall, thanks to Rosalie. And he has a whole bunch of toys, thanks to Alice and Jacob's parents. Carlisle and Esme made dinner for us all. We all wait for them to come home.

Bella holds onto me and snuggles in my arms. "Edward, why are you so soft?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Your skin.." She whispers. "It's soft.. How much lotion did you put on?"

"Uh.. none.." I tell her. She laughs and then I laugh along.

"Oh." She says after laughing.

Rosalie smiles. "They're home."

"Oh good."

Jacob opened the door and Alice walked past him, holding a car seat.

"Welcome home!" Everyone says at once.

"Aww, thanks guys!" Alice put Jonah down.

Jonah looked way better. He had brown eyes and his skin color was more like Alice's now. Maybe more mixed.

"He's so cute!" Bella says, getting off of me. "Hi Jonah!" She smiled at him.

"Look at you! Gosh, he's so big now!" Rosalie smiled.

Everyone had held Jonah, he obviously enjoyed me more, and after he was asleep, we all talked and talked.

* * *

**This is shorter because the next chapter is about after the party. Sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed this.. somewhat. Please review. :) **

**~Gabby**


	9. Chapter 8

"Do you like rainbows?" No. T_T

But enjoy. I do not own Twilight, I just own this story's new plot.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trying Again**

**Date: October 10th, 2009**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note: **

**Edited by Carslee **

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

I laid next to Edward, out of breath. I then look at the ceiling and I feel Edward get on top of me again and kiss me. I moaned and then he began how we started again and I become happy. It's been a month, and I was so ready for more.

* * *

**Date: October 24th, 2009**

* * *

I sat down on the bed, crying. Edward had left to the grocery store, but that's not why I'm crying. I got my period today. Again. He also went to pick up a pregnancy test for me. So I waited. I let the tears fall down my cheeks and then I get a phone call. "Hello?"

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I got my period today. Again.." I tell her, sad. "I'm just never gonna have a baby, am I?"

"Don't give up, Bella. It will happen, just not now." She says, serious. "Do you want me to come over?"

"You don't have to.." I start crying again. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be right over." She ignores me and hangs up.

I throw my phone at the wall and hold my knees to my chest and cry. Why can't I just be given a baby? Was I doing something wrong? Was Edward doing something wrong? I continued crying and then the door opened and I knew it was Edward. I heard running up the stairs and Edward passed me a box. I take it to the bathroom and I wait.

I sat in the bathroom, impatiently waiting. After a while, Edward came in to check on me. It heard it make a sound and Edward took it. His face showed the reflection of the results. I start crying again and he holds me. Negative. It says.

"Why can't we just have a baby?" I ask, crying into his shoulders.

"It's alright, love. We will. It takes time." He squeezes me lightly and then the doorbell rings.

"It's Rose.." I tell him, pulling away. He gives me a confused look. "She called and I told her what happened.." He goes to answer the door. I wipe my tears and toss the test in the garbage. I heard walking up the stairs and talking. I was too sad to listen. I heard the door open and I looked at Rosalie who gave me a tight hug. I started crying again.

* * *

**Date: December 13th, 2009**

* * *

This was the fourth time Edward and I tried. I took a test two weeks after and it still said negative. So, I made an appointment with the doctor we had before. We went in to see her and she gave us awful news.

"Um, I don't think you're able to conceive." She says, standing up. "If you were, by now, it would have happened."

I gasp and Edward hold me so I wouldn't fall down crying. I felt tears in my eyes. "Is there anything we can do?" I ask, holding Edward.

"Well, there are two options. One, you can get a surrogate, or two, you can see Allistari. She knows more than most of us here in Washington state." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

Edward kisses my head and looks at her. "That's fine." After the nurse left, he hugged me and I started to cry.

"My one dream.." I tell him in my cries.

"I know, Bella.. I know.." He kisses my head and rocks me in his arms. I couldn't control it though.

* * *

We went home and everyone was there. Rosalie must have told everyone. Everyone looked at Edward and I, worried. I ran to my bedroom and went to bed, sobbing.

All I wanted was a little baby. I don't care for many anymore. Just one. I wanted a tiny baby I could hold in my arms. Boy or girl, I wouldn't care. A baby to hold when they have nightmares, one to feed when they're hungry. One to rock and read to sleep. A baby that was Edward's. I couldn't take it. All I can ask for now is help. What made me want kids more was Jonah. Just the love in Alice's eyes when she held him, the connection with mother and child, I wanted that so much.

When Jonah got home for the first time, he gave me a look that I would want from my son or daughter. A look that's happy that I'm there with them. I couldn't control myself anymore. I felt myself shaking and I heard some talking downstairs. I decided to finally listen.

"We can't conceive, which means we'll never have a baby." Edward sighs. "I feel awful. We've tried four times. This is all Bella wants and I hate not being able to give it to her." He says, upset.

"Impossible.." I heard Alice say. "It's not impossible. She can, it'll just be a miracle."

"And how long are we gonna wait for a miracle, Alice? I can't wait. Neither can she."

"Edward," Esme sighs. "It took years before your father and I had Rosalie and Jasper and even longer to have you. It may take years."

"And things can happen in _years_." Edward says, angry. "And I don't want to see anything happen."

"Nothing will happen, Edward." Jacob says, reasoning with him, or trying to.

"I cannot take it!" Edward says, angrier than before. "Everyone says that it will take a while for this to happen. I don't think it will take a while to happen!"

"So then get a surrogate!" Alice says, yelling at him now.

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT BELLA WANTS?" He's right. It's not what I want. At All. He's only doing this to make me happy and himself happier. He has me, but I know I'm not enough. He's enough, but I want more.

"Edward," Carlisle says, upset. "We want you and Bella to be happy, but this might be the only thing that can be done."

"No, it's not. Today, after I can calm myself down, I'm taking Bella to see Allistari."

"And what's that gonna do? She's gonna give the same opinion!" Jacob says, hissing at him.

"And how would you know?" Edward asks, furious with everyone.

"Because, if it's taken years for me and Jasper to try and Jacob only once, don't you think Jasper has a hard time too? Rosalie can't conceive either! Maybe it just runs in the family." Alice says, trying to make a point.

Edward sighs and yells again. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

I get scared by Edward's tone. I've never heard him so angry before. I heard the door open and I see Rosalie.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She closes the door and sits next to me.

"I'll never be okay.." I tell her. "If it's gonna take years, I don't even want to try. Alice and Jacob aren't even together and they have a baby on the first try!"

"But you can't base it off of them.." Rosalie sighs. "I understand what Edward's trying to say.." She whispers. "But.. Maybe you should wait a while."

I start crying again. I don't want to wait and Edward seems to be the only one to understand that I want this now.

* * *

After everyone leaves, Edward takes me to a house. It's really beautiful. The outside was blue, the windows were white. It was a three story house and it was surrounded by a white fence. I look at Edward and he pulls into the driveway and sighs. "I wish we didn't have to do this." He says, upset.

"I know.." I tell him. He pulls me towards him and kisses me. I hesitate but kiss back, feeling him rub my back calmed me down. After I pull away, I sigh. "Thanks.."

"For what?" He asks, confusion plain in his face.

"Standing up for me and understanding everything." I tell him, trying to force a smile.

"Oh, _that_.." He smiles and kisses me again. After he pulls away, he smiles. "It was nothing."

We walk to the door and ring the doorbell. Allistari answered it. She looks at us confused and raises her eyebrow.

* * *

**There. Thanks for reading. :)  
~Gabby~**


	10. Chapter 9

**"Give me a hug." How about no. And now here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Allistari**

**Date: October 24th, 2009**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note:**

**-Allistari has 4 kids.**

**-Allistari is married.**

**My Bella**

* * *

Allistari gave us confused looks. She held a baby in her arms. She then smiled. "Oh hi guys." She lets us in. "What can I help you with?" She asks, putting her baby down.

"Um.. Well, its kind of a long story." I tell her.

Her little baby crawls to Bella and puts his arms up.

"You can pick him up." Allistari tells her, smiling. "His name is Robert."

Bella picked him up and he smiled at her. "Aww.."

"So, anyway, follow me, we can talk about it in my office. It's quieter there." She looked at her other child and sighed. "That's Katie." She gave her a smile and the baby smiled back and crawled away. We went to her office and sat in the chairs, while she sat in the seat behind the desk.

"Um, so Bella and I tried, four times, to try to have a baby. Unfortunately, it hasn't worked."

"No?" Allistari says, upset. "Well, I can give you this," She takes out a pill. "Bella," She says, getting her attention. "Take this when you get your next period, and then after it's over, you have to try once more the day after it ends.. Then, you have to take the test a month after, instead of two weeks." She says, pushing the pill towards us.

"But when do I take it? When it happens or sometime before it ends?" Bella asks, looking at it.

"When you get it, the first day." Allistari turns her laptop on and sighs. "And then Edward, you have to wear boxers, every day this month." She tells me.

"Okay.." I say, nodding my head. Confused, but I go with it. Anything for Bella.

"He's so cute.." Bella says, smiling at Robert.

"Thanks. He's my miracle.. Doctors said he wasn't gonna make it. Hey, how's Jonah doing?"

"Way better." I say, giving her a smile. I didn't want to remember the argument I had, but it was for Bella, so it happened.

"Good." She squints and then nods. "Oh, and Bella, don't drink any wine or beer this month. It's gonna be tricky because it's Christmas, but it helps the pill work. Trust me, it was hard the first time. Same for you, Edward."

Robert giggles and we both look at him and Bella's making funny faces.

"Jeez, Bella. I've never gotten him to get him to smile without my husband's help." She giggles. "You must be great with the kids."

"Well, just the boys.. I haven't been around little girls since my step-sister was born, and even then, I wouldn't know because I didn't get to play with her until she was 10." Bella smiles and giggles.

I can see why Bella wants a baby now, she's so great with everyone's babies that she wants her own to play with. She's great with the kids though. They seem to enjoy her presence too.

We stayed a while longer because Allistari's husband, Jason, had to go to work. He has a day and night job depending on when they want him.

Allistari's had a 7 year old daughter, Lillian, a 5 year old son, Derek, a 3 year old daughter, Katie, and her 1 year old son, Robert.

Lillian was born with autism and a speech disability, but she's been getting more social overtime. Derek was born with a damaged kidney, so they had to remove it. Katie was born three weeks late, but she's fine. Robert was born dead, but his doctors brought him back to life and made him healthy again.

Her kids were lovely. I helped make dinner for them all, because we all were hungry. Bella played with the kids and watched TV with them. Allistari stayed with her. Finally, I finished the spaghetti. Everyone comes into the kitchen and eats.

"We have to go soon.." I say, Bella nodding in agreement.

"Aww.." Allistari said first. Her other kids following.

"Traffic's gonna be heavy.. We'll be back soon, right Bella?"

Bella smiles and nods. "Yeah, but we will be back really soon."

"Good." Allistari smiles.

* * *

After we left, Bella started crying in the car. The traffic was heavy, so I could hold her hand and talk to her.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask, concerned. I reached over and took her hand.

"She has children too.. And they're so cute.. Why can't I?" She asks, really upset.

"I don't know, love. But we will try again. I won't give up." I say to her, kissing her cheek and I continue to drive slowly. I wiped her tears and she sighs, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She whispers after a while. I look at her, confused.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault.." I tell her, kissing her hand and putting it down.

"It is.. If I was able to get pregnant-"

"You do this all the time, Bella. Don't you dare blame yourself." I say, looking at her serious and then back at the road.

"I'm sorry." She calmed down and says, sad. "I will try not to anymore.."

"Good." I say, smiling now.

We got home and it was after 12. We both head off to bed, telling each other good night.

* * *

**Date: October 25th, 2009**

* * *

"Edward?" Bella shook me.

"Hmm?" I asked, waking up. She's looking at me.

"My period's late." She freaks out.

I sit up, worried. She looks at me, upset.

"Somethings wrong.." She whispers. "I don't wanna find out."

"It's okay." I tell her. "We'll call Allistari and ask." I hug her and she holds onto me, sadness in her voice.

"Edward? I don't want something to be wrong.."

"Bella.." I whisper and I sigh. "Nothing's wrong with you. Okay?" I rock her in my arms and she mumbles something in my ears and I heard her quiet snores. She was already asleep?

I lay her down and see her peaceful face at ease. Finally. I kiss her forehead and walk downstairs and call Allistari.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Bella missed her period. And the pregnancy tests come out negative." I say, worried now.

"Oh.. Well.. did she take the pill?"

"No, I don't think so." I say, answering quickly. There's a soft cry in the background.

"Aww Robby, Bella's okay." She says, and then sighs. "Bring her here." She says in a whisper. "I'll check her up."

I bring Bella to Allistari's house. Robert was the only one awake. The others were sleeping and her husband left early.

Bella is half asleep when she gets asked a question. "Hmm?"

"How late is your period?" Allistari repeats.

"A few days.." Bella says, tired.

"How about we wait another week?" She says, looking tired.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" I ask, grinning.

She shook her head and groaned. "Everyone kept asking for things. It's annoying sometimes.. But in the end, it's totally worth it."

* * *

Okay, that's all. Thoughts? Thanks bye.

BTW, the person who plays Allistari is Allison Iraheta. :)


	11. Chapter 10

_**"Help. I have done it again.. I have been here many times before. Hurt myself again today. And the worst part is there's no one else to blame.." **_

_**-Breathe Me, Sia**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cries For Help**

**Date: December 15th, 2009**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note:**

**-Thanks for reading.**

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

I found out that my missed period is because I was pregnant. I was. I lost the baby though. This tells doctors my body isn't capable of carrying a baby. And I had infertility. I did take the pill eventually and we did try again. It was a long month before I was able to take a test.

I didn't want to see it say negative, so I told Edward to look at it.

I was getting sick though, so carrying a baby isn't the best thing to do now.. If I was pregnant, Edward and I would throw a party. In Allistari's honor. For helping us out. We were also gonna name our baby Sierra or Joseph and call him Joe. I wanted my kids to look like Edward. Nothing like me. I want our little girl or boy to be like him so I wouldn't have to see another failure like me. Everything like him and nothing like me.

While we wait for the results, Edward talks to me, to pass the time.

"Well, what do you want the baby to look like?" He asks, taking my hands and kissing them.

"You. Everything like you. The hair, the skin, the eyes.. Everything." I tell him, my arms around him.

"Oh really? Well then you won't be happy to know I want the baby to look as beautiful as you." He kisses my cheek and I feel the blood rush to my face.

"I'm not pretty.." I say, looking at him.

"Oh, no you're not.." He paused. "You're beautiful, amazing, adorable, and funny." He smiles at me.

I almost passed out because of that and the test beeps. Edward goes to check it and I brace myself. He gives me a look I couldn't read and then he gives it to me. I look at him terrified and I gasp.

_Positive_.

I was pregnant. There's a baby inside of me. Our baby. I start crying and Edward holds me and spins me in his arms, laughing in joy.

"Gosh, we have to thank Allistari.. And we have to call our family!" I say, laughing with him.

"Oh gosh, you don't know how excited I am right now!" He kisses me and I kiss back and then he puts his hands on my stomach. "This is our baby.." He smiles and laughs. "Our little baby."

"Now, I have to be extra careful. He or she is probably as fragile as me." I say, both of us laughing now.

Pregnant. I was pregnant. I am pregnant. I am having a baby. I was having Edward's baby. That's all that went through my head. Alice and Jacob came over with Jonah, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme came over after them, Raleigh, and Allistari came over with their husbands and kids too. My parents came last.

"So, what's the big announcement?" Raleigh asks, smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" I tell them.

Everyone looks at us shocked. The first to react is Alice.

"Yay! Jonah will have a little play mate! Isn't that right, Jonah?" She pinched his cheeks and he laughed with her.

"Congrats guys! Man, this is exciting!" Jacob says after her.

"Aww! So I get a godchild, right? We had that deal!" Rosalie smiles and hugs me. "Congratulations.." She says, hugging Edward after.

"Aww, I get a little grandchild!" Esme smiles. "Yay! Congratulations guys!"

Everyone appeared to be happy. And we did party. We played the Wii, which was fun, and then we watched a movie, which was more fun.

I got to play with Robert and Jonah again. I kinda wanted a boy, but if I got a girl, I'd still be happy. After a while, everyone went home. After it was over, I thanked Allistari and said goodbye. She was the last one to leave. I laid down on the couch with Edward and I think we fell asleep there.

I woke up the next day in Edward's arms. He's staring at me and then he smiles.

"Hi." I mumble and I yawn.

"Hey beautiful." He kisses my head. I smile and I put my hand on my belly and rub it. I can't wait until I can show off my baby bump to the world.

* * *

**Date: April 10th, 2010**

* * *

I rested my hand on my bump and looked out the window. It was sunny today, odd for Forks. Edward was taking me to the doctors for an ultrasound. My stomach wasn't big and this concerned the doctors, but I thought positive. And Edward did too. Everything was good. I heard a song I really liked and I sang it, along with Edward.

During the ultrasound, we heard the baby's heartbeat. It was the best thing ever. We also found out we were having a little girl. Sierra. All I could think of was Sierra and Edward. We would be a happy family and we'd go on road trips and parks together. I can see myself strolling her in a stroller, walking with Edward.

Gosh, just seeing it makes me happy. I felt the baby kicking the other day and Edward felt it. This made us both sure out little baby is gonna be a happy one. We both decorated the room, it had pretty flowers on the walls, showing beauty. I also brought pretty butterflies which made it look so beautiful. The room was so amazing.

* * *

**Date: May 12th, 2010**

* * *

Today was the baby shower. Jacob and Edward were going to see a football game. So, having a baby shower is perfect.

After I got home, Rosalie helped me put some of the stuff I received in the nursery for Sierra. After Edward came home, he assembled the crib and some of the bigger things and finally, it was finished. I had almost 20 boxes of 15 diapers and a lot of clothes for my little girl. I mean, our little girl.

Time went by quickly. I grew so much I wasn't able to walk up and down the stairs without help anymore. Doctors were happy about my progress, but I can't fit into my clothes anymore.

After a while, people stopped calling and they never replied to me. I felt alone. Well, I still had Edward and Allistari.

* * *

**Date: June 8th, 2010**

* * *

Today, Allistari's daughter, Lillian, is graduating 3rd grade, so she invited us to her graduation. We went and she got a few awards. I had pains, but I wasn't worrying, considering I was pregnant anyway..

After we got home from her graduation party and all of that, the pain worsened. I didn't show that I had pain. I was taken a bath when I noticed blood in the tub. My blood.

"Edward!" I called his name, looking at the blood on my hands scared.


	12. Chapter 11

**Lateness: The reason is because my computer is going to die and I haven't been on it at all since Monday or something, so this is the first time I'm actually on it since and it's gonna die. So if I don't update until AFTER Christmas, I have valid reasons. **

* * *

**"Sometimes, I see colors in my sleep. It's nice, but when I see red, I wake up and know something is wrong. And in the end, there is."**

**-Carslee**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Miscarriage?**

**Date: June 8th, 2010**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's POV:**

**I'm really happy with this chapter.**

**My Bella**

* * *

I ran into the bathroom and opened the door. "Bella! What happened?!"

"I-I-I don't know!" She says, crying now.

I get her out the bathtub and get her a dress and take her to the hospital. She's crying and holding her belly. I really hope it wasn't a miscarriage... Out of all things, a miscarriage would ruin it for us both. The doctors took her in and told me to answer some questions. I didn't wanna leave Bella's side.

"Has she been drinking or doing drugs?" He begins.

"No." I tell him, worried. Hoping that someone would tell me Sierra and Bella are okay..

"Has she had any sex since her pregnancy?" He asks now, marking it down in a clipboard.

"She can't even walk up the stairs, why would we have sex?!" I ask, angry.

"Mr. Cullen, calm down. We need to know so we can figure out how to help her and the baby." He tells me.

I put my hands on my head and took a deep breath. "No, we didn't." I say.

"Okay, did she do anything that could hurt the baby before today?"

"No."

"Did she get scared?"

"No."

"Did anything happened that would make her really stressed out?"

"Our family stopped talking to us, but she has other people she can talk to.. so.. no.."

"Any arguments lately?"

"No."

"Alright.." He looks at me. "Did you have a hard time conceiving?"

"Yes." I say, sad.

"Hmm.. interesting.. Maybe it's preeclampsia.." He sighs and looks at a nurse. "Well?"

The woman sits next to me. "We think she lost the baby and we need to get it out as soon as possible."

I get up and go to Bella's room. She sobbing into the pillow. Gosh, she heartbroken..

Losing a baby is probably the worst thing that can happen to anyone.. Ever. I wouldn't wish it on anybody. Never.

I walked to her and she looks at me and sits up and I hug her. She hugs me back and starts crying again. "Bella.. I'm sorry."

She continues crying and sniffles in my shoulder. "It's not your fault.. It's mine."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is.. Stupid me.. I was thinking too much and-"

I pull away and look at her. "It's not your fault." I say, kissing her forehead and letting her cry in my shoulder again.

They removed the baby and we held our Sierra. Bella says she even looked like a Sierra, not an Elizabeth. She was so still and pale.. She looked so peaceful. We called our families to break the news to them and we left the hospital.

Alice and Jacob were there to comfort us, but Jonah's presence didn't make it better. I promised Bella that we would try again this summer.

* * *

**Date: July 4th, 2010**

* * *

I held Bella's hand as we walked to the park to watch fireworks. She loved doing this ever since I met her. She did this all the time with her parents, so I wanted to take her today. Alice and Jacob were there with Jonah. Alice and Bella walked around while Jacob, Jonah and I all sat, talking.

"She seems different. How is she taking this?" He asks me, Jonah playing with his hand.

I sigh. "She's not eating as much.. Sometimes, she sits in the nursery and stares at the empty crib, sits in the rocking chair, and she tore down some of the decorations.." I look at him, sad.

"Alice wants to take her to the spa so she can kinda relax.. Do you mind?"

"No, she can take her. Doesn't matter. I think it might help.." I sigh. "She's also had more nightmares.. And she's been so quiet.."

"Is she depressed?" He asks, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't even know anymore.. She's not my Bella.. She's just someone else.. She stopped caring, she stopped laughing or smiling.. She only cries and stares out the window, of the nursery.."

"Poor girl.." He frowns. "Alice says she hasn't seen her this sad since you showed up in her life, which is since he broke up with her.."

I took a deep breath. It's true. She's always happy when she's around me, not being selfish or anything either..

After the fireworks, I walked Bella back home. She looked worse than before we went there. I didn't want to get her upset, so I let her be. When we get home, she goes straight upstairs. I sigh and go to the kitchen and look around. This is where we could be feeding our baby right now.. Or making food for her.. I looked at the phone as it rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edward? I need to talk to you." Esme says, sad.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down.

She sighs. "Edward," She started crying.

"Mom? Tell me what's wrong!" I say, looking at the table and my hand.

"Edward, I have cancer." She says, sad.

"W-w-what?" I stand up and stand by the sink.

"Don't worry, I have to go into surgery and get it removed. It was an early detection, so no biggy."

I sigh and put my hand on my face. "Anything else?" Too much has happened this year.

"How's Bella? We haven't heard from you guys in a while.."

I sit back down. "She's.." I couldn't even get out what I wanted to say. "Doing worse.."

"Sorry Edward, we don't have to talk about it.."

I heard screaming upstairs. "Mom, I have to go." I tell her.

"Okay, I love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I hang up and run upstairs. Bella's clutching the pillow and screaming into it. "Bella, Bella, it's okay." I take her hand and shake her.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. I look at her and she looks lost. Her eyes showed how she was doing. She was sad and hurt. She looks away and puts her head back down, breathing heavily.

"Bella," I sigh and stroke her cheek. "What's wrong? Is it about the miscarriage or something else?"

She shakes her head and pulls her hand away and looks at me for a brief second. She looks away and sighs.

I sit her up and look at her. She looked weak. Her skin was pale and her bones showed. "You have to talk to me, Bella.. I don't read minds.."

She looked down and I saw a tear fall off her face.

I pulled her into my arms and she puts her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Bella.."

She sniffles and puts her arms around me. "Help me.." She whimpers.

I rock her in my arms and sing to her, hoping she'd calm down.

* * *

**Date: August 12th, 2010**

* * *

Bella looked at me when she woke up. Her perfect eyes moved around and stayed on me.

"Morning, Bella." I say, stroking her cheek.

She moved herself into my arms and laid on my chest and sighed. I moved my fingers through her hair.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" I ask, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Edward.." Her voice cracked. "I've been so sad lately.. I haven't been the best wife.."

"Not true, Bella.. You're just sad. I know what that's like. You feel like you have to shut everyone out and you think that helps.. Bella, you can cry anytime you want. If you want something, I'll give it to you." I tell her. "I love you."

She started crying and I kissed her head and waited for it to stop. Then, she pulls away. "I love you too." She looks at me and then puts her head down on the pillow.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, stroking her cheek and wiping the last of her tears.

"Yeah.. Will you make some of your special pancakes?" She looks at me and she bites her lip.

"Of course." I kiss her head and get up.

"Thank you." She says softly. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and make three pancakes. I make myself an omelet and I look at the door and Bella stands there, looking down.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking at her.

She looks at me and shakes her head. "My stomach hurts.."

"You're probably just really hungry.." I put the plate on the table and she sits down. I sit with my food and we both eat.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" She looks at me and I look at her. "How come you didn't leave me?"

"I can't leave you for being sad, Bella. It makes no sense." I tell her and I give her a smile. "I do miss a lot of things about you though.. Your blush, your smile, your stuttering.. And your voice especially.."

She sighs and bites her lip. "I miss being happy.. And being pregnant."

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes that you're still hurting. Jacob and Alice worry about you too." I tell her, frowning now.

"I know.. Alice wanted to take me to a spa.. I was thinking of going.. But.." She sighs. "I don't like being away from you.."

"I know you don't. But Alice wants you to be and feel happy. I do too."

She looks at her empty plate and sighs. "I know.."

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm not upset at you either. I just feel bad." I say, standing up.

She nods and looks at me. "I know.. I know.." She looked sad. "I just wish this wasn't so complicated.."

I walked over to her and kissed her head and took her plate and threw it out. I heard her crying again and I look at her and her head is on the table. I walked back to her and sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

* * *

**Date: August 13, 2010**

* * *

Today's our first year anniversary. Bella wanted to go to her favorite restaurant, so I was gonna take her later. She and Alice went to the spa. Jacob and I watched Jonah.

Jonah was talking and crawling now. He's almost one. He even says my name. He says Bella's name too, but not very lately. He's such a daddy's boy. He looks so much like Alice though.

"So, you taking Bella out tonight?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, to her favorite place.." I smile.

"Hope you two have fun. If you know what I mean.." He smirks and I laugh.

"Nah, if Bella doesn't wanna.. Only if she does.." I say before looking at Jonah. He watches us and he looked back at me and smiled. I smile back. "But I just want Bella to be happy." I look back at Jacob.

"I see." He smiles. "Little Jonah is still waiting on his playmate."

"He looks bored.." I say, agreeing. "A friend would make sense.."

He laughed. "You're a little bored aren't you, Jonah?"

He looked at Jacob and nodded.

"Wanna watch TV little guy?" I ask, turning it on.

"If you give him the remote, he's good to go." Jacob says, putting Jonah on his lap.

I give Jonah the remote and he smiles and presses a whole bunch of buttons.

Bella and Alice come home and Alice is just smiling, Bella looks a little happy, she looks at us and smiles. "We had fun today."

* * *

**I'd just like to point out that Bella's miscarriage is an important part to the story and to the second or third book. So please don't yell at me. **

**~Gabby~**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Steps To Recovery**

**Date: August 13th, 2010**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's POV:**

**Yeah, my computer's done, so I'll be updating less and less.. Sorry for the delays. Please be patient.  
**

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

"We had fun today." I smile and look at Edward and giggle. "When do we go?" I ask, excited.

He looks at me surprised. "Soon, at 8."

"Okay.. Hi Jacob!" I wave to him and run to the kitchen and I take a soda out the fridge and open it. Alice runs after me. "Too much?" I ask, replacing my smile with a straight face.

"No, that was perfect. Just look at them!" She says and we look. They're both looking shocked.

I smiled and drink my soda. "Oh gosh that's cold.." I say, Alice laughing afterward.

"Well duh, it's like 89 degrees outside!" She smiles.

* * *

**Time: 7:45 PM**

* * *

After Alice and Jacob left with Jonah, I got ready for our date. Edward was taking me to my favorite restaurant, which I'm excited for. He's shocked about how I'm acting though. Which I love to see his reaction to things like this.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Edward knocked on the door.

"Yeah." I got up and opened the door. I give him a small smile. "Do I look nice?"

"You look beautiful, like always." He whispers in my ear.

"Thanks.. I tried.." I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me close to him and we stay like this for a few minutes and we leave to the restaurant.

After we ordered our food, I play with my fingers and we sit in silence before Edward spoke.

"So, how was your day with Alice?"

"Umm.." I look at him. "I liked it.. It was a lot of fun.. Uhh.. Alice was talking about Jonah and her and Jacob's relationship."

"Oh, and what's their status?"

"They're together, but she wants them to get a little closer. She says it's hard doing that when Jonah's around."

"Yeah, Jacob's been talking about him and Alice too. He wants us to watch Jonah soon though, only if you're fine with it."

Watching Jonah was kinda difficult now. I used to love his presence and play with him, but ever since I lost the baby, being around him was a reminder that I couldn't have had a baby now. Every time he said my name, I'd cry inside because I want a baby to say 'momma' every time they needed me.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I mean, we could..."

"Only if you want to, I'm not trying to force you into it." He says, taking my hand.

"I know." I say, looking at him. "I'm sorry about my behavior the last few weeks.. I was just sad.. I didn't wanna tell anyone how I felt, so I kept myself quiet."

"I know you were sad, Bella. I was too. But talking to people about it is better than staying quiet. Next time, if you're feeling sad, I want you to talk to me, okay?" He kisses my hand and I nod. "Good."

I look at the table and back at him. "Can we try again when we get home? I've been thinking of it the whole month..."

"I guess if you wanna..." He says, looking at the waiter when he comes back with our food.

When we got home, we watched the news for a little and we made out, which turned into making love.

* * *

**Date: August 23, 2010**

* * *

Today was the big day. Jonah turns one. He seems so happy today. Alice was gonna throw a party and invite his family. Not much of a party, but it's something. He had a lot of fun. So did everyone else. I really need to fix myself up.. First step to recovery, admitting to yourself have a problem. The second step, telling someone you have a problem. Third step, getting help. I learned this from my mom. I just finished step one.

Jonah crawled to me. "Bella?"

I look at him and force a smile. "Hi Jonah." I say, trying to sound happy.

"Hi Bella!" He smiles at me.

"You're so cute!" I tickle him and he burst into laughter. His laugh, his smile, everything about him lights up the room, and my world.

"Mommy was callin' you." He says after he calms down.

"Okay, thanks." I got up and I followed Jonah to Alice. "What's up?"

"I need help cutting this damn cake!" She says, struggling.

"Ha ha. It's probably frozen. You did get an ice cream cake after all.." I took the knife out her hands. "Just wait."

"Oh fine! Jonah? You'll have to wait a little, okay?"

He nods and crawls away. I look at Alice. "This kid is adorable."

"I know.. He's so grown.. I remember like it was yesterday he was in the incubator looking at us with his tiny self.." She smiles. "Soon he's gonna be in school.. I don't even wanna think about that.."

"I can't think of it either.. He's still a baby to me.." I say, looking down.

* * *

**Date: August 30th, 2010**

* * *

I sat on the toilet, anxious. Edward sat next to me, holding me. I looked at the test when it beeped and Edward took it. I couldn't look. He kisses my head and whispers,

"Congrats, love."

I look at it and smile. "Thank god.." I hug him and he lifts me up and spins me around. He puts me back down and kisses me. I kiss back, missing this feeling so much. He hasn't kissed me since our anniversary... I pulled away and smiled. "I'm gonna go back to sleep, you coming?" I start walking to the bedroom.

"Sure." He follows me and we sleep again.

I wake up with his arms wrapped around me. I look and see he's staring at me. "Hi." I mumble.

"Hey." He kisses my head. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." I whisper to him. "My throat hurts.." I say, noticing my voice cracking.

"Aww, poor you." He rubs my back and kisses my head.

"I'm hungry though.." I tell him, putting around his waist and he rubs it. I get goosebumps and he pulls me closer and kisses me again.

"I can feel your ribcage, and your spine, Bella." He says, looking a little worried. "Have you been starving yourself?" After the miscarriage, I _have_ been starving myself. I wanted nothing more than to have to feed my own child and knowing I can't killed me.

I sigh and look at him. _The second step to recovery is to tell someone you have a problem. _"Not starving myself.. I just lost interest in food..."

"Well, looks like it will be your best friend once you grow bigger." He says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know.." I sigh and look at him and his lips crash into mine.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Leaving for London**

**Date: August 30th, 2010**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note:**

**-Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**-Edited by Carslee **

**My Bella**

* * *

I kissed Bella and then I kiss her head and then she giggles and puts her arms around my neck and stands on her tiptoes and we continue making out for a little and then she sighs and pulls away.

"Feed me." She demands, looking hungry.

"Yes ma'am." I say and I kiss her forehead again. "Go rest, I'll be back." I go downstairs and to the kitchen and make pancakes and eggs. After finishing, I got back upstairs and I open the door and I see her looking at herself in the mirror. Her bones were visible, her eyes apologetic and watery. She looked at me and sighed. I put the food on the bed and put my arms around her. She sniffles and puts her hands on my arms. I kiss her cheek and whisper. "We're gonna get through this together. I promise."

"I hope so." She whispers and then she pulls away and eats her food. She ate it really fast and she drank the juice in 4 gulps. I laid on the bed, watching her and then she finished and she put her head on my chest and sighed. I kissed her head and we stayed like this for a little bit and then she put her hand on her belly and rubbed it. "You know, if we have a boy, we have to redo the room."

"I'm all for it." I say staring at her belly. "We could use another room too."

She smiles and nods. "Yeah.. Paint it blue or green.. Maybe sky blue.. Have a light and a mobile over the crib.. It would be cute!"

* * *

**Date: September 5th, 2010**

* * *

I was watching sports when the phone rang. I picked it up when I saw the familiar number. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

"I'm fine Alice, how about you?"

She sighs. "Edward, listen. Jake has to go to his friend's funeral this weekend and I have to go do something for my parents in London, so I need you and Bella to watch Jonah, just for a little while until me or Jake get back."

"Sure, we can watch him. When are you guys leaving?" I turned down the volume on the TV.

"Tonight.. I hope that's okay." She says, sounding like she hit something. "Ah, Jonah! Can you move out the way please?"

I raise my eyebrow and then I wait.

"Sorry Edward. Jonah and his toys.." She groaned. "How about at like 8? My flight leaves at 10, and I still haven't packed everything. Jake's leaving in an hour, the funeral is later today, but he has to take care of a few things for his friend's family." It sounded like she sat down. "Thanks Edward."

"No problem Alice." We hung up and I saw Bella standing by the stairs. She looked sick, but she's looked like that for a week now.

"Hey." She smiled at me weakly and then she walked over and sat next to me on the couch. "H-h-how are you?"

"Fine, but I should be asking you. Are you feeling okay?" I put my hand on her forehead, but she pushes it off and nods.

"Yeah.. I'm f-f-fine." She says and then she sighs. "What were you talking to Alice about? Another spa trip?"

"Actually, Jacob has to go to a funeral and Alice has to go to London, so we're watching Jonah for a little while. I hope you don't mind." I say, taking her hand.

She shakes her head. "No, I don't mind." She smiles. "We could use practice anyways. How long is he staying?"

"Until one of them come back, which will be a little while." I say before looking at the clock.

**Time: 4:34 PM**

"We still have time. They come at 8." I say, remembering what Alice said.

"L-L-London? For her parents, correct?" Bella asked, guessing.

"Yeah. I don't know what, but they want her." I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kisses back and puts her hand on the back of my head.

* * *

**Time: 7:53 PM**

* * *

Bella stood at the stove, waiting for the pasta to finish. She was excited to see Jonah again. I sat on the couch, watching the end of the football game, and then I heard the doorbell. It's almost 8, so she's a bit early.

I get up and open the door and I smiled. "Hey guys, come in."

Alice held Jonah's hand and walked in, holding his suitcase. "I figured he needed a few things." She smiled and then we hugged. "Say hi, Jonah."

He smiles at me and he puts his arms up, I assume for a hug. I bent down and held him and he smiled. "Hi Edward."

"Hey Jonah." I say after pulling away.

Bella came into the room. "Hi Alice. Hi Jonah."

"Hey Bella. I should be back by next week the earliest. My parents wanna do this fashion tour thing in London, and they want me to help them with the outfits for the models." She bent down and hugged Jonah. "I'll miss you so much."

"Me too, mommy." Jonah says, sad.

"Don't worry, mommy and daddy will be back really soon. Okay? Edward and Bella will take care of you." She kisses his head and pulls away.

Jonah nods and he sniffled. "Bye mommy."

"Bye buddy. I love you." She stands up.

"Love you too." He looks at her and Alice leaves.

"Hey Jonah. You alright?" Bella bent down to him.

"Yeah." He says and then he smiles.

"Alright. Edward, take his stuff to the room." She orders me with a smile.

"Sure.." I say sarcastically and I carry his suitcase up the stairs and into the guest room.

I put his suitcase on the bed and take out some of the things. His blanket, pillow, pillow pet, I assume, I put on the bed. I put his diapers on the floor by a nightstand and I plug in a small nightlight. Then, I put some of his clothes in the drawers and some of his toys I left in the suitcase. I put his suitcase on the floor and I walk out the room. I walk downstairs and listen to Bella was watching Jonah as he colored in one of his books. She looked at me and then back at Jonah.

* * *

I have to admit, Jonah is pretty quiet. He got lost a few times just waddling around the house – he's walking now – but we were able to find him. He's not such a picky eater – I bet that's from Alice – and he loves getting attention – most likely from Alice as well.

"Alright, Jonah. It's time for bed." Bella says, looking at the time. It was probably way past his bedtime.

"Bath?" He asks, looking at Bella.

"Yeah. Come on." She picked him up and took him upstairs.

I looked at the time – time for the news – and I sat down and watched it. Lots of bad news, one lady gave birth on the subway, one man got robbed AT subway... Well then..

I woke up the next day and Bella was still sleeping. I kissed her head softly and got out of bed. I went to the room Jonah was sleeping in and he was still sleeping, thank god. I went downstairs and made some pancakes when my cell rang. "Hello?"

"Edward?" It was Rose. She sounded.. different.

"Rose? What's up?" I looked at the time – 8:23 – and I scooped the pancakes onto a plate.

"I need to tell you something.. And it's very important." She whispers.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting the plate on the counter.

"I.."

* * *

**CUT OFF! :D What do you think is wrong with Rose?**

**And many people are curious about her pregnancy – this one is supposed to be an easier one. I'm still debating on whether this should be the one or not..**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rosalie**

**Date: September 6th, 2010**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note:**

**-It will be a while before you find out what happened to Rosalie**

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

I held the small baby in my arms and I rocked her – such a perfect baby – while I rocked in a rocking chair. I kissed her forehead carefully and I put my finger in her hand and she held it with her tiny hand. I smiled and we stayed like this for a while.

I woke up – why was that a dream. It was such a good dream.. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes – Edward was probably downstairs making breakfast – I can smell it. Why did I get such a perfect dream? I wiped the tears out of my eyes and I got out of bed. I walked to the room Jonah was in and he was still sleeping. It was time for him to wake up.. I walked over to his bed and I sat on it.

"Jonah, w-w-wake up." I say, shaking him lightly.

He opened his eyes and he looked at me and sighed.

"You okay?" I raised an eyebrow and I got up.

"Yes." He answers and then he sits up.

"Come on, Edward's downstairs making breakfast." I say before taking his hand. He holds his pillow pet – I think – and walks with me to the hallway, then I smelled something. Crap, I forgot he wasn't potty trained yet. I turned around and went to change his diaper. After that, I changed his clothes into a blue shirt and khakis. Then, I took him downstairs. He looked around and then looked at me. I look around and see Edward in the kitchen. He looks so upset.. I wonder what happened. His hands were in his face and he was so still. I took Jonah to the couch and I turned to Nick Jr. "You like Diego, right?" He nods. "Good." I kissed his head and I walk to the kitchen and put my hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward, are you okay?"

"No.. This cannot be happening.." He said before he sat up and he looked at me.

"Edward? W-w-what happened?" I asked, worried now.

"Rosalie.. She.." He sighs and just shakes his head and he goes back to the same position.

"Edward, what happened?" I sat down and took his hands now. "You have to tell me."

"Rosalie.. She.." He took a deep breath and he stood up, which scared me.

"Edward!" I groan and I stand up. "What happened?" He looked like he wasn't gonna say anything, because he just punched the wall and ran upstairs. I looked at Jonah and he's still focused on the TV. I take the house phone and call Rosalie.

"Hello?" She was crying. I can tell.

"Rosalie?"

"Oh, Bella, it's you." She sniffled and it sounded like she stood up.

"What happened? Edward won't tell me. He keeps saying your name and things like that." I ask, standing by the sink.

"Two things.. One's not as important as the other.." She says, quietly.

"Tell me the one that's not as important." I asked, sitting down now.

"I was raped, Bella." She says even quieter.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked and stood up. "When? Who? Oh my gosh, Rosalie!" I started panicking.

"Last night, a group of guys in a gang.." She answers and then she started crying again.

Wait – if this isn't as important as the other news, what is it?

"Rosalie.." I bit my lip and I held onto the chair. "What's the bigger and more important news?"

She started crying harder now. "Mom.. She's.. in the hospital."

That did it. I nearly screamed at Rosalie as I fell onto my knees. "What? How? When?" Oh my gosh, hospital..

"She has cancer and she thought they could remove it but–"

"Wait, CANCER?" I gasped and I looked at the calendar. "How long did you know this, Rosalie?"

"Since July.. Bella, listen," She sighs

"Wait, since July? How come I'm just learning this now?" I ask, and then I sigh. I was depressed in July, so maybe he wanted to keep me away from more drama. "Oh, nevermind.."

"I tried to call Alice.. And no one's picking up the house phone. Are they okay?" Rose asked, coughing.

"Alice is in London and Jake's at a funeral." I tell her and then I look at Jonah who's watching the credits of Diego. I stand up and sit next to him. "We're watching Jonah for the week." I say and I notice he's playing with the remote. I kissed his head and he smiles.

"Must have been last minute then. Oops." Something fell and she groaned. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Sorry Rosalie.." I say and then we both hang up. I looked at Jonah. "Do you w-w-wanna watch this?" I asked, choking on my words.

"Yes." He says, putting the remote down. Ugh, Wonder Pets. I got up and went to the bathroom and I saw blood running down my legs. Oh.. Well at this point, I don't wanna think about it. I cleaned the blood and went to the bedroom where Edward was standing, looking at the sky.

"Edward," I walk to him and I stand next to him.

He glances at me and looks back at the sky. I put my arms around his waist and I sigh.

"It's gonna be okay." I try to say. I hug him and he holds me and then he buries his face in my hair and I sigh. His breath against my skin was a nice feeling. I felt him kiss my neck and I gasped and giggled lightly.

"How are you today?" He asks, pulling away.

I sighed and bit my lip. "Not the best honestly.." I say and I sigh. "I don't wanna tell you what happened though.. Can you take more news?"

"Just tell me." He says, putting his forehead against mine.

"I had a miscarriage." I say before he hugs me tight. I hugged him back and I sighed.

The rest of the day was slow and I did a lot of thinking. Maybe, just maybe, we're not supposed to have kids yet. Maybe if we waited and tried maybe a year later, we'd get them. I don't know.. Maybe we should wait though.

Jonah is very quiet and after he lost interest in Nick Jr, I let him play with some of his toys. Edward played with him a few times. I relaxed and watched. I did play with them once or twice and then I went to make lunch.

* * *

**Date: September 10th, 2010**

* * *

It was killing Edward that he didn't see Rosalie in days since the news, so I told him I'd watch Jonah while he was over there. After Edward left, I played a game with Jonah and then Alice called.

"Hey Alice." I say into the phone, still tickling Jonah.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" She sounded really happy.

"I'm fine, how's your trip?" I stopped tickling Jonah and let him crawl off.

"It's AMAZING! London is so nice!" Alice squealed and then she giggled. "How's Jonah?"

"Fantastic. You and Jacob did a great job raising this little one." I say before watching Jonah crawl to the coffee table and take the remote. He looked at me and I nodded and he played with it.

"Aww, thanks Bella. Anyways, is he giving any trouble? Sleeping? Eating?"

"No problems." I lay down on the couch and put my left leg over my right.

"Good. Can I talk to Jonah?"

"Sure, just a second." I put the phone towards Jonah. "Jonah? Someone wants to speak to you."

He takes the phone and puts it to his ear. "Hello?"

I watch him as his expression changes and then the door opened. I jumped because I didn't hear a car door or anything. "Oh, it's just you."

Edward smiled. "I scared you, huh?"

I nodded. "I wanna talk to you about something." I say and then I look at Jonah who looks really tired.

"Okay. Bye mommy." He holds to phone out to me and I take it back.

"Alright Alice, talk to you later, right?"

"Yeah. And one more thing," She says before hanging up. "Jacob's gonna be home first, so he's gonna pick Jonah up. My parents extended the trip."

"Okay. Bye Alice." We both hung up and I pick Jonah up. "Ready for a nap?"

He nods and then puts his head on my shoulder.

I took him to the room and put him to bed and then I got to Edward. "Alright, we need to talk."

* * *

**Okay, so I know you guys have been reviewing, so I'll be reading them soon. I've had no time, so don't feel like I haven't been listening. Also, thanks for almost 6,000 views and over 40 reviews! :)**

**~Gabby**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Memories**

**Date: September 10, 2010**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note(s):**

**-Bella had a miscarriage last chapter because of the stress she was going through.**

**-Yay, longer chapter.**

**-Thanks for the comments! It made me feel a lot better. :)**

**-For Bella, things get worse before it gets better - towards the end of the story of course.. **

**-Edited by Carslee **

**My Bella**

* * *

"What do you wanna talk about?" I sat across from Bella at the table.

"I think.." She sighs. "And I wanna know how you feel about this, maybe we should wait a while before trying for another baby.. I mean, maybe that's the problem." She looks at me. Her face was red and she seemed embarrassed. "What do you think?"

"Bella, I think you're right. Maybe we are moving a little bit fast. I don't know, but I'm okay with whatever you want." I take her hand and squeeze it. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to give you a baby."

She blushes and tears up. "Thank you, Edward." She gets up and hugs me. I hold her tightly and whisper,

"I love you."

She giggles and kisses my cheek. "I love you too."

We both sit like this for a while and I heard her fall asleep, so I got up and carried her to bed.

* * *

**Date: September 16th, 2010**

* * *

Jacob is coming over this afternoon to pick Jonah up. Bella and I were packing his things. He was watching Spongebob when Jacob came. He was too interested in the newer episodes that he didn't realize his father was coming back.

After Bella and I finished packing his things, we both watched TV with Jonah and then the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it and smiled. "Hey Jacob. Welcome back."

"Thanks. It's nice to be back." I let him in and he walked in. "This is all his stuff?" His eyes widened at the huge bag.

"Yeah, Alice wanted to make sure he had everything he needed just in case you guys were gonna come back late." I say and then I look at the TV, seeing it's on commercial. "Jonah, look who's back."

Jonah turned around and then he smiled widely. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy," Jacob walked over and picked him up. "How are you?"

"Good." He says and then he was put down. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." He pats his head, and then he stood back up. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob." She smiled and then stood up too.

"Thanks for watching Jonah guys, everything sorta happened at once.." He looks at the bag and then back at Jonah. "You ready little man?"

He nodded his head and then he hugged Bella. "I'll miss you."

"Aww, I'll miss you too." Bella kisses his head and hugs him back. "You're welcome back here anytime."

"Okay." Jonah says and then he kisses Bella's cheek and pulls away.

"See you later, Jonah." I say before hugging him too.

"I'll miss you too." He says, sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, we'll visit soon," I say and then we pulled away. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah, guess we got lucky. Ready Jonah?" Jacob looked at him and picked up the bag.

He nodded sadly and then Jacob picked him up. "Bye guys.."

"Bye Jonah." Bella and I say, waving and then they left. Bella walks to the window and watches them. She frowned and waved once more and then she closed the curtains and sighed. "He started crying in the car.."

"Oh, poor kid.." I kiss Bella's head and then I take her hands. "How about we go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." She whispered and then smiled. "I'll go get ready." She walked upstairs to our room.

* * *

**Location: Olive Garden**

**Time: 3:24 PM**

* * *

"Two please." I say, holding Bella by my side."

The waitress looked at us and smiled. "Sure, right this way." She took two menus and took us to an available booth. We both sat down across from each other and she put the menus down. "A waiter will be right with you."

"Thanks." Bella and I say at the same time and then she looked at me with a smile. After the waitress left the table, Bella looked at me once again. "Thank you, Edward. I can't remember last time I was here."

I smile back. "Anything for my Bella."

She blushed and then she looked back at the menu.

After we ordered our food and got the bread sticks, both of us seemed happier than ever. We were talking about some random memories and laughing. Then she looked like she was staring at something and she sank in her chair.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"Remember when we first met? At your house for that party?"

* * *

**~Flashback (From Edward's POV, so you should read if even though it's almost the same scene. . .)~**

I stood by the punch, drinking some – it was actually good – and I heard someone call my name. I looked up.

"Edward!" I heard Alice calling me and I saw a beautiful girl being dragged by her. She stops in front of me.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked and then I look at the girl. "She probably wanted you to meet me against your will, correct?"

She looked nervous, her hand shook, she looked worried too. And then looks at me and she nodded. Alice rolled her eyes. "Remember this moment, Edward. One day, you'll thank me." She smiles then.

"I'm Edward, you can probably tell. And this is my weird friend, Alice." I pointed to her and she spun around like a ballerina.

She forced a smile. "I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"She was all alone, so I thought you can keep her some company until the football game is over." Alice giggles.

"No it's fine.. I'm fine being alone." Bella protested.

"Yeah right, you looked like you were about to cry out there." She rolled her eyes and I saw Jasper talking to some people. Then she smiled. "Jasper!" She ran over to him, leaving us alone.

"Are you guys related?" She looks at me again and raises her eyebrow.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nah, she's just a family friend. Her and my sister were pretty much born together. Not the same day, but our parents were in the same delivery room." I smiled. "She's a great friend. I can see you two getting along."

A slow song came on and Bella sighed. "I wish he would just put football aside for once and dance with me."

"I can dance with you." Giving her a smile that she looked like she loved.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She says, a blush on her cheeks and then she continues. "I'm not turning it down, but if he doesn't wanna, I'll dance with you. Fair?"

I nodded my head, a little upset, but at the same time, she didn't want me to get hurt. That had to be a plus. "Fair." I look outside and see it raining. "It's raining."

She smiled and looked around. "Good." She then sees her boyfriend. "I'll talk to you later, Edward."

I gave her the same smile as before to see her cheeks red once more. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." She smiles and skips off.

I walk off. Bella isn't like the other kids around school. I thought maybe because her boyfriend is a jock, she'd act like him too. I talked to a few people and then I was talking to Jacob for a while too. He showed up just to see what these parties are like.

Another hour into this party, and I hadn't seen Alice in a while. I looked around to find her too – she wasn't around. Maybe she went upstairs to Rosalie, or Jasper. I walk up the stairs and then past Rosalie's room and realize Alice was in there too. I backed up and Bella was there in the chair as well. "What happened?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Everyone looked at me. Bella had a black eye that was almost covered. Rosalie sighed and then her face changed from sadness to anger in seconds. "Todd, that jerk from the football team, hit her." She said, clearly upset.

"It's not his fault.." Bella mumbles and then sighs.

"Bella," Rosalie begins. "It _is_ his fault. He wouldn't hit you on accident. Don't blame yourself."

Bella wiped another tear from her face and she let out another shaky breath. "Fine."

"Good." Alice smiled. It wasn't like her other cheery smiles. She looked upset too.

I walked over to Bella. "Are you alright? Do you want me to say something to him?"

"N..no.." She stuttered. "I don't want you to get hurt because I said something.." She looks up at me and then back down.

Honestly, the last thing I'm worried about is Todd. He's just a big fat prick. And quite frankly, I hate his guts. Especially after hurting such a beautiful woman like Bella. It's just so stupid what men do to lose these women, and they get mad? They need to pull up their pants and shut up.

"Do you still want to dance?" I asked after moving some hair out of her face, making her look at me.

She gasped and then nodded and we walked out the room together. I pulled her onto the dance floor as a new slow song began. I felt and saw people glancing and taking double takes. I heard some people talking about the Bella and Todd problem, I can tell there were people watching or they found out.

"Thank you, Edward. This is all I wanted.. To dance." She smiles at me.

"You're welcome. Hey, do you have a ride home?" I smiled back, getting that same blush out of her.

She sighed and shook her head. "I did, but not anymore."

"I'll take you home. When do you wanna go?"

"After this song is over." She yawned and put her head on my shoulder. She was falling asleep in my arms. After the song ended, I saw her falling asleep so I took her home in my car and her parents took her inside.

**~End of flashback~**

* * *

"Yeah, best day and worst, of my life." I say before taking her hand. "How about our first kiss?"

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Bella and I sat under the stars. She had her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. She giggled and I looked at her confused.

"May I find out what's so funny?" I asked, staring at her. Her big brown eyes moved right on me and she smiled.

"Nothing, just something my mom said." She smiled her adorable smile.

"Bella? I have something to tell you." I sat up and she did the same. She looked at me worried and I took a deep breath. "Bella – "

"Wait, hold on." She turned her phone off and then blushed. Such a beautiful girl.. "Ready." She smiles.

"I love you, Bella." I say, taking her hands.

Her smile widens and she puts her hands over her mouth and then she blushes even more and then I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Oh, Edward, I love you too."

I smile her favorite smile and then I lean in, she does the same, and our lips meet. I put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck and we kissed for a long time. I felt her push me onto the grass and I fell backwards, her on top of me. After what seemed like forever, we pulled away and she puts her head on my chest and I kiss her cheek. That was our first kiss.

**~Flashback over~**

* * *

"That was the best first kiss in the world. I don't think anyone had a better first kiss than ours." Bella says, smiling and then she sighs. "That seemed like so long ago.."

"But it wasn't, and we'll be together forever." I lean over and kiss her softly and then I sat back down. She bit her lip and blushed, looking down.

"Remember family class? We were partners." I say, smiling.

"Yeah.. _That_ was a fun class.." She sighs and then she looks back at me. "I miss those times.. It was just us and just fun."

"Yeah, but we can always do those things." I tell her. "We don't have to rush things."

She nods her head. "Why don't we go away?"

"Actually, you'll be surprised. I can't tell you where I'm planning to take you, but you're gonna love it." I was gonna take her to New York City for the Radio City Christmas Musical.

"Bella? Is that you?" Both of us look and I know how much _hell_ will go down from this point.

* * *

OH SNAP WHO IS IT? :o

Please review. :D


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Welcome Back To America**

**Date: September 16, 2010**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note(s):**

**-Sorry for the long wait..**

**-Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard it. I really hope it wasn't who I was

I stared at the familiar face, and the voice.. It's only one person.. And he's the worst person alive. Todd. His brown hair, his voice, he's 6'1 too, hard to miss. I look down and I just closed my eyes. I hated him since the day he hit me. Not at the dance either – the first time he hit me.

* * *

~Flashback~

"I have to go to class, Todd." I said, pushing him away from me.

"No you don't. Come watch us play, there's a sub today." He says kissing my neck.

I pushed him off of me and then he hit me. I fell to the floor and held my cheek. I felt the tears stream down my face.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, squinting his eyes.

"I can't.. I have a test today.." I say and then he kicked me.

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be." He walks away and I sit up and hold my stomach. I fight the burn and I get up and go to class – seconds left to spare. I sat at my table and after the teacher handed out the tests, I struggled to do mine. The teacher, Ms. Rowan, walked to me and looked at me.

"Are you sick, Bella?" She asked, confused. I always liked Ms. Rowan. She noticed everything and most of the time, it's a good thing. I just nod my head. "Go to the nurse, I'll sign your pass."

~End of flashback~

* * *

And also the last time he hit me. It was graduation day and Edward and Alice went off to see their parents while I went to find mine. Then, he grabbed me and pulled me into the male bathroom into a corner where you can't see from the outside, you have to walk inside to see us.

* * *

~Flashback~

I was on the cold, hard floor, crying hard. It was after graduation and he wanted to leave me scarred. I tried to yell at him to stop, but he only hit me more for trying. I wanted to be in Edward's protective, loving, and strong arms. I always felt safe there. When I had nightmares and Edward was there, once he hugged me, all the scary pictures and scary dreams went away. And all that mattered was us. He always made me feel like a princess, and he was my prince. That's how a relationship should be. I shouldn't have to worry about getting hit or making sure no one found out about the abuse. By now, everyone knew he hit me, and it made things a lot worse this way.

"So you think you're gonna get away from me that easily?" He kicked me and then he picked me up, holding my hair. Then he banged my head against the wall. "Well it's not that simple. I'll be watching you, Bella. In your sleep, while your awake, while your working, always watching. And one day, I will attack you." He says in my ear, and then he smiled. "But this will leave a permanent scar." He threw me into the wall and I heard a crack and lost feeling in my arm. He ran off and I was in the bathroom, crying.

There was blood, everywhere, and it hurt. It was probably worse than any other abuse he ever done to me. I can't move, and I don't want to scream for help because I feel like he's still in here. I still cry, but I tried to hide my cries and it still didn't work. I heard someone walk in, it sounded like a man, and then I saw the familiar face.

"Bella!" I saw Jacob bend down to me. "What.. what happened?"

I sniffled and then I shook my head and burst into sobs again. I felt Jacob hands on my head and then he touched my arm and I let out a cry and held it. It stung the way he touched it.

"I'll be right back." He says before kissing my forehead. I heard him go out and then five minutes later, a whole bunch of people showed up. But the most important person, Edward, came in.

"Bella, I'm so sorry.." Edward whispered to me.

I sniffled and nodded and I continued to cry in Edward's arms.

I had broken my arm, a twisted ankle, and I was terrified.

~End of flashback~

* * *

I opened my eyes and Todd was arguing with Edward, and there was another girl. I quickly recognized her. Lyra Addams. She took Todd away from me and never left him. I glared at the two and then I saw her with a bump – not just any bump – the bump. She was pregnant. How can such a bad person get pregnant and have a baby successfully before I can?

"Hey Bella.. I heard you can't get pregnant." She says, rubbing her belly to make it obvious she was pregnant. "But you know, life happens." Yeah, life happens.

"Yeah, life happens.." I muttered, repeating my thoughts, and looked away from her.

"So, Bella," She sat next to me. We're in a booth.. I told Edward to choose.. "How's the married life? I mean, if you can really have one with this guy."

"You know she can't get anything with him." Todd says, glaring at me. "She's too stupid. Plus, she can't give anything to him." Him, referring to Edward.

I took a deep breath and then I stood up to leave, but then Lyra spoke.

"Aww, little baby's too upset to stay.. And I'm not talking about your dead baby." She just crossed the line. Now, I've had it.

I turn around and stared at her, eyes narrowing and I then began. "There's nothing more you can give him than a good time. So what you can give him a family? You can't go anywhere with a baby. My husband and I are enjoying our life before we can have kids. You're already starting a family when you know nothing about this _jerk_. And once he leaves you, what are you gonna do? How are you gonna support your kids?" I pause for the blank second for the answer. "The only thing you can do – be the slut you already are." I say, not touching her.

Just when she was about to hit me, a voice sounded behind her. "Excuse me, is there a problem here?" I looked at the manager, who I've seen a bunch of time before, walks to the table.

"Yes, these two idiots are bothering my wife and I."

"I'm sorry sir, we'll get them out right away." He says before Lyra and Todd walk out, security guard escorting them. "I'm really sorry about that. Please forgive us."

"It's okay.." I say, giving him a weak smile.

Our food arrives and the rest of the dinner is kinda quiet. I can tell Edward wants to say something, but I don't think he knows what he wants to say. After I almost finish my drink, I look at him. He looks at me at the same time and then he smiles. I smiled back.

"Thank you for dinner. I love it here so much.." Of course, he knew that already.

"I'm sorry about them.. I wish they didn't come.." He takes my hand and kisses it. "I love you, Bella. More than anything."

"I love you too, Edward." I say, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. After we finished, he paid and we left.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. And so was the car ride home, mainly because I'm so tired on the way home. I was falling asleep, but I didn't want to. I felt Edward kiss my head when we were at a red light and I looked at him and smiled. He smiles back and then it fades and he takes my hand and squeezes it

"Go to sleep, love. You've had a long day." I nod and then fall asleep like he tells me to.

* * *

**Date: September 17, 2012**

* * *

I woke up in bed, at 4:43 AM. Edward was on the phone, the light on his side of the bed on.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I heard Edward ask. I kept my eyes barely shut and listened. "Well, can we?" He pauses again and then he sighs. "After Bella wakes up, we'll go visit him." He pauses again. "Okay, bye." He hangs up and it sounded like he was upset.

I looked at him, worried, and I bit my lip. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and then he sighs. He looked away for a second, probably at the time, and then back at me. "Jacob's in the hospital."

"How?" I sat up now, looking at Edward.

"Car accident. Jonah wasn't hurt, but Jacob's got a broken leg. Alice is on her way home, she just got on the next flight..." He sighs, sounding really stressed.

I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me and I sigh. "He's gonna be okay, Edward."

"I know.. But Alice isn't too happy to come home, she had a week left.. But she's excited to see everyone again. I'm just thankful it's only a broken leg."

"Me too." I kissed his cheek and he put his head on mine. I took his hand and then he sighed. "You wanna go see him, don't you?"

"We have to drop him back at home, but yes, I do."

"We can go, don't worry." I say, whispering in his ear. "Whenever you're ready."

"How about now? Just get ready." He asks, looking at me now.

"Sure." I say before getting a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and smiled at him.

We both got ready to go to the hospital. I wore some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket. Edward had on black jeans, a similar white shirt, and a jean jacket on as well. The only differences in our outfits is that our shoes and accessories are different. I put my wedding ring on and smile at it. Who knew our love would be so strong? I grabbed my purse and went downstairs, meeting Edward there. He looks at me and then smiles and we walk outside to the black Volvo.

"Ready to go?" He asks, opening the door for me.

"Yes." I say, going into the car.

He closes the door and gets in the driver's seat and drives slowly to the hospital.

I look at his phone about to play Temple Run and then I see a text. "Ah, Edward?"

"Hm?" He didn't look, but I knew he was listening.

"You have to pick Alice up from the airport." I say, looking at him.

At the red light, he looks at me, confused, and then he nods. "Just send back we'll be there in a few minutes."

I typed the message and sent it. Then, I began to play. I can never get past a certain part of this. So I did a few word searches and then put his phone away. After we made it to the airport, he pulled in and then parked. We both got out the car and he locked the doors and we walked inside.

Edward took my hand as we waited for Alice. He and I stood while others sat, slept, and ate. After an hour, Alice finally arrived.

* * *

**Time: 6:43 AM**

* * *

Alice was one of the first out the gate. She looked around and saw us and squealed. She ran over and hugged us both. "Oh, Bella, I have your late birthday gift."

I rolled my eyes and then Edward kissed my head. "Seriously? Alice, you didn't have to – "

"Oh, but I did!" She giggles and then goes to take her suitcases and her purse. Edward took one of her suitcases. "Oh, and I like that you guys are matching."

Edward and I laughed and Alice gave me the present. I opened it and it was a beautiful necklace, a heart that was pink and the border was red. It was half of one and I notice she's wearing the other. I smiled and thanked her and then we left the airport. "How was the trip, Alice?" Edward asked, putting the bags in the trunk.

"It was fun! I loved it there. I can't wait to take Jonah.. He's gonna love it just as much. Maybe for the 2012 Olympics!" Alice giggles and then she gets in the car.

"How are you gonna get tickets?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"My parents are gonna be making the outfits and the t-shirts and all of that and we all get tickets to see all the events." She answers with a smile. "I might even take you two."

"I dunno Alice.. Two years later, what could happen in two years?" I asked, looking back ahead.

"A lot of things.. But I still wanna go. I have to anyways, to support my parents and help out." She answered.

"I see. Anyways, welcome back to America." Edward says, driving to the hospital now.

"Do I have to take Jake's car home?" Alice asked, curious.

"No, it was towed back to the shop where it's gonna get fixed." Edward answers, focused on the road.

"Mm.. Okay." She sighed and then yawned.

Once we got to the hospital, we walked inside and then Edward went to the lady up front. After we signed in, we went to the room Jacob was in. He was playing with Jonah when we showed up. When we walked in, Jacob looked at us.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Jacob says, smiling.

"Hi Jakey! Hi Jonah!" Alice says skipping over to the bed. "I missed you both so much!"

I felt Edward put his arm around me and I looked at him and smiled. I smiled at the small family reuniting and then I felt Edward kiss my head. I was then reminded that I may never have a son or daughter to feed, play with, or watch grow up. I have to learn to accept that.

* * *

**Date: November 23, 2010**

* * *

Lately, we haven't heard from anyone. It was like they were trying to leave us alone. Alice was trying to find somewhere nice to go, my family was going somewhere, and Edward's family is going away, somewhere. I wasn't exactly sure yet. But it was most likely gonna be me and Edward this year.

I sat on the couch, knees to my chest, and I sighed. I was kinda sad this holiday. Not having a baby to shop for, besides Jonah. I turned the TV off and rocked on the couch. My head began to hurt and I sighed, I can feel unwanted tears fill my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward. I looked at him and put my arms out for one of his big, warm hugs. He rushed over and held me tight in his arms. "What's wrong?"

I shook in his arms and then I sniffled. "I feel like everyone's gonna abandon us someday.. And we'll be alone."

"Bella," He starts and then he pulls me onto his lap and kisses my head. "Our families love us too much to leave us. Okay? And if we're alone this year, then we're alone. But we're gonna have fun, right? Just you and me."

I sniffled and nodded. "But I feel like one day we're not gonna see them again and they won't want us to see them.. I'm not ready for that."

I felt him place another kiss on my head and I sighed.. "I highly doubt that will happen, Bella." He says, sounding confident.

I sniffled and nodded. "Okay.." I pulled away and I felt him kiss me. I pressed my lips against his back. Then he hugged me lightly and then pulls away and kisses my cheek. I laughed as he tickled me, knowing all my ticklish spots.

"You're so cute when you laugh.." Edward says in my ear before tickling my stomach.

Even if everyone abandoned us, I still have Edward and that's all I want. And a baby, but we can wait for that.

* * *

**Date: November 25, 2010**

* * *

Edward was making some Thanksgiving dinner. This year, it was just us. Edward's family had gone to New York to see the parade and Alice, Jacob, and Jonah went to Jake's family reunion dinner thing in New Mexico. My side of the family was busy too, and I wasn't gonna bother them. So we're just gonna eat together. It's kinda sad actually. No extended or immediate family to celebrate with, just us. This isn't how you spend Thanksgiving. I sat on the couch and watched the news while Edward was in the kitchen, reading the recipes and cooking.

He made mashed potatoes, turkey, mac & cheese, corn, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie. How much I loved pumpkin pie.. Takes me to heaven. Especially HIS pumpkin pie.

After he finished making the dinner, and we were eating, Edward was first to speak.

"Hey, what would you like for Christmas?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink – water.

"I don't know.. How about a new iPod? Or something simple. You know me.." I didn't like big gifts – like the car he gave me, I liked that, because I needed a car. But big gifts, not my thing at all.

"Mm, I got something better in mind – but we'll talk about it later." He says before continuing to eat.

I raise my eyebrow and then I smiled and continued eating. "Thank you, Edward. This is great."

"Anything for you. I just want you to have a good Thanksgiving." He says with a smile. I blushed and then I look back at my food.

The rest of dinner was quiet, and I kinda liked it. But it was so different from when I was with my family – and Edward's family. A good and bad different.

* * *

**Date: November 30, 2010**

* * *

I woke up and I saw Edward not there – and I didn't smell breakfast either. Usually, he would be up early for breakfast, like scrambled eggs or pancakes, or to watch a story on the news he missed last night. Maybe he went out grocery shopping or something. He didn't leave a note on the table, so I was gonna check the fridge door. I went downstairs wrapped in my favorite cotton robe and I walked downstairs. I go to the kitchen and I saw the worst thing I could ever see.

"Edward!" I shrieked and I held my mouth.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO EDWARD? :O **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: [Name is a spoiler]**

**Date: November 30, 2010**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note:**

**-Okay guys, first of all, some of you got a little too angry. I'd never kill Edward, or at least not this early in the story... **

**No, I'd just never kill him. I don't have the heart. [But I have the heart to kill so many other babies of Bella's, right?] Lol, but seriously, just remember that me killing him is probably never gonna happen. **

**-This takes place before Bella found him.**

**My Bella**

* * *

I woke up around 6:55 AM. My head was throbbing, and I was supposed to see a movie with Bella. Not a good start to my day. I turned and saw Bella sleeping so quietly next to me. I stroked her cheek and a soft, heart warming smile appeared on her face. I smiled too, then I got up quietly and walked to the bathroom. I went to the cabinet and grabbed the aspirin and I sat down for a while, holding my throbbing head. I didn't tell Bella this, but it's been hurting since the day after Thanksgiving. I was gonna check out a doctor soon if it worsened.

I got downstairs and stood by the sink, about to get a cup, but soon, I fell onto my knees and held my pounding head. I wanted for Bella to call the hospital or something, but I don't want to worry her. I felt everything black out and my head hit the floor.

* * *

I felt someone touching my hand and I couldn't open my eyes to look. Maybe I could just listen.

"Edward.. You almost died today.." I heard Bella whisper. "How come you never told me your head was hurting? I could have called someone and you would have felt better. We're supposed to be honest to each other, but every time I asked, you said you were fine." I heard her sniffle. I really hope she wasn't crying. "You're not leaving me, remember? And I really don't want you to leave." I heard her take a deep breath and she put my hand on her cheek. I just wanted to hold her. "Please wake up, I need you.." She says and then she started sobbing. She put her head on my shoulder and continued to cry. I just wanted to hold her tightly and wipe the tears away. I don't know what happened, but I feel bad that I let it go this long.

_Wake up, Edward, wake up!_ Is all I could think. It became easier to breathe, and hearing was much better, and more clear too. I remember the nurse asking Bella multiple times if she wanted something to eat. And my head wasn't hurting as much as it did before. I can tell soon I was gonna wake up and see my Bella again. Her sweet smile, her rosy red cheeks, her long, beautiful brown hair. I missed that. Hearing her cries broke my heart, and I just wanted to tell her how sorry I was. Wake up, Edward!

I heard Bella mumbling in her sleep again, and I couldn't help but listen to her. She usually had lovely dreams – she would tell me about them often – and most of them were nice.

"Daddy will wake up soon, sweetie.." She murmurs, sounding upset. "Yeah, he'll be okay." She snuggled in my shoulder and sighed. "He can't be dead.. He said he wouldn't leave.." She started shaking, she was having a nightmare. _Edward, wake up!_ I kept saying. I tried to reconnect to my body and then, I could feel my fingers and toes. I felt my eyes and I could force them open. When I did, I struggled to move my head carefully and turn to Bella. She was crying on my shoulder, whimpering and shaking. I began to rub her back and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Bella, wake up. It's okay." I say to her softly, almost in a whisper.

She opened her eyes and sniffled and then she looked at me. Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh Edward.." She whispered and then she began to cry.

"Shh, don't cry.." I say to her, beginning to rock slowly. It hurt like hell, but for her, I'd do it. After she calmed down, I looked at her and then wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am right now.."

"You should be. You had everyone scared half to death. I wake up and find you on the ground, what was I supposed to think?" She says, fear in her eyes. "I thought you died or something.. I was so scared. Your pulse was low, you weren't breathing properly.." She stopped and then whimpered. "I waited 20 hours to hear about your condition. I was so scared.. Alice and Jacob came and.. left.. But I stayed the whole time.. I couldn't leave.." She says, sadly.

"How long was I out?" I asked her, hoping it wasn't too long.

"It's December 13th. You were out since November 30th." She says, upset.

Thank god it wasn't the 21th.. I may still have time to take her.

"You can't leave for a week though.." She says, sadly. "Hopefully your father can make an exception."

Yeah, hopefully. I nod and then I kissed her head softly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am.." I say to her, sad.

"I know.. You guys are jerks like that.. You never tell us girls what's wrong.. Always trying to act tough..." I could agree with her there. We men don't act weak, except around the one we loved most. "I wish you told me if you were okay or not." She sniffled and then she sighed, sad.

"I'm sorry.." I say again and then I hug her. "I was worried that I might never wake up and see that beautiful face of yours again. Your chocolate brown eyes.. You rosy red cheeks.. Your adorable smile." I put my finger on her lips and then smiled at her. "Let me see it." She shook her head. "Oh, come on, Bells." I say and then I kissed her head and she blushed which turned into a smile. "Mmm, there it is." She giggled. "And the laughs and giggles, I'll never get tired of."

She put her head back on my chest. "I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too." I tell her. Then I saw her getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find the doctor and tell her you woke up." She says before leaving the room. I sighed and waited. I looked around and saw a couch next to the bed where there was a pillow, a bag, and blankets. Did she sleep here? I saw them walking back into the room, my father and another nurse.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Dad asked me, looking at me.

"A little sore, but nothing else. A small headache.." I answered, welcoming Bella back into my arms. She crawled into them and sighed.

"Listen," He begins, standing at the end of the bed, looking at me serious. "You had a brain hemorrhage." He sighed. "Most people don't survive this, and you almost didn't. If Bella didn't find you when she did, you would have died. Did you have any symptoms? Like, nausea, loss of balance?" I saw the nurse taking out a pen.

"I had a headache since the day after Thanksgiving.. My arm felt weak, and I couldn't write properly.." I sighed and I felt Bella's hand on my chest and I looked at her. She looked at me and then smiled. I smiled back and then I yawned.

"Well, you should get some rest. I'll be back." He says, leaving with the nurse. I turned back to Bella and she was staring at the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

She looked at me and then sighed. "I just wish I knew.. We wouldn't be doing this right now.. I'm sorry." She sat up and crossed her legs. I sit up as well. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes." I answer and then I yawned again. "Just tired."

She nods her head and sighs. "I should call Jacob and Alice.."

"After we wake up," I say, noticing she can barely keep her eyes opened. She nods and then lays down next to me. I wrapped the sheet around us and held her close to me. Soon, we were both asleep. After I woke up, daytime, I looked at the time.

* * *

**Time: 8:29 AM**

* * *

I looked at Bella as she stares back at me. I smiled and she smiles back. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning, prince." She responds, sitting up. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good." I say to her and then I sighed. "Anyways, when can I get out?"

"Since you woke up, and today you're feeling fine, I assume soon." She says with a small smile.

"Good news, Edward." Dad came in and smiled. "First of all, good morning. Second, if we can check you up today and make sure the bleeding has stopped, you can go home tonight." He says, checking his clipboard.

"Thank god." I say and then Bella giggled and yawned.

After he smiled and left, I looked at Bella and she looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh, about your Christmas gift.. Once we get home, we need to do some packing." I smirked and kissed her head.

"Packing?" She raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "Umm, okay.." She says and then she puts her head on my cheek.

"You really wanna know where we're going?"

"Yes," She sighed. "You keep surprising me.."

"I'll give you a hint." I say quietly and then I kissed her hand. "Rivers." I say simply and then my smile widened.

"No fair, there are a lot of rivers in the United States.." She pouts.

I laughed and then I stare back at her. She looked concentrated on thinking and then she looks at me. I bend down and press my lips against her soft ones. Her legs moved so they were around my waist, she was pressed against me, avoiding the wires, and she had fit perfectly on my lap. I brought her as close as I could and then I begin to kiss her neck. She moans softly and then she puts her fingers through my hair. I pulled away and then kissed her again. She kissed back, and I waited for an opening in her mouth. After she let me in, our tongues moved against each other. Then she pulls away, breathless and then whispered in my ear.

"Not at a hospital... People will think something weird is going on.. Plus, what if someone walks in on us." She had a good point. I nod my head understandingly and then I hugged her tight, rubbing her back. I heard her sigh and I squeeze her lightly before pulling away.

"I love you so much, Bella." I say, stroking her cheek.

"I love you too. More than anything." She whispered and then she got off my lap.

* * *

**Date: December 15th, 2010**

**Time: 12:21 PM**

* * *

I was finally home. Bella was so happy, and everyone was coming over today. Rosalie and Alice had some news to share. I was home too, so what better way then to have a party.

Bella sat on my lap and put her right arm around my neck. "How are you feeling?" She asked me for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine, Bella. Really, I am." I say before kissing her on the lips. She kissed back and then pulled away shortly after. I looked at her confused.

"I wanna know why we had to pack." She says, staring at me confused.

"We're going somewhere with a river. That's all I'll tell you."

She groaned and then kissed me. I kissed her back and I ended up on top of her. She moaned after I began to kiss her neck. We were alone for the next few hours, so why not make good use of the time we have together alone now?

* * *

**Time: 4:56 PM**

* * *

Bella fell right next to me, panting and then she started laughing. I, still panting, looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked, bringing her closer to me.

She smiled and then took a deep breath. "I didn't think it would be that long.." She laughs again and then puts her head on my chest and wraps one of her legs around me. I bring her close to me and then place a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and then whispered in my ear. "I think they'll be here soon. Maybe more later.." She whispers.

"Fine.." I say back and then I rub her bare back and kiss her head softly. She giggled and then I kissed her again. She kissed back and then she pulled away and smiled.

"Later." She reminds me with a wink. She got up and we both changed into somewhat formal, but casual, clothes. We both went downstairs and she sat on my lap as we waited for people to show up. She rested her head on my shoulder and we held hands. She sighed and then the doorbell rang. She got up slowly and walked to the door, then opening it.

"Hi Bella!" Alice says loudly, hugging her after.

"Hey guys." Bella says, moving out the doorway. I stood up to see who it was.

"Hey Edward!" Alice ran over and hugged me. "Are you okay? I was so worried.."

"I'm fine now Alice." I tell her, hugging her back.

"Good. We're the first ones?" Alice asked after pulling away.

"Yeah." Bella answers, holding Jonah.

Finally everyone, but Rosalie arrived. We all sat at the table, talking, asking questions, answering them, all of that. Finally, Rosalie came and it wasn't how we thought she would show up.

"Guys, this is Emmett. He's my.. boyfriend." She says, holding this guy's hand. I looked at the man. He had brown hair, brown eyes, he was right next to pale, and he was about my height. And I'm tall. He had his hand intertwined with Rosalie's and he looked at all of us.

"Hello." He says. He sounded kinda serious, but maybe playful too.

"This is Edward, my brother. His wife, and my best friend, Bella. My other best friend, Alice. Her boyfriend, Jacob, and their son, Jonah. And these are my parents." Rosalie quickly says, looking at everyone.

To be honest, this guy seemed like a nice kid. But him and Rosalie? Did she lower her standards or something?

After dinner, it was Alice's turn to make an announcement. "Yesterday, Jacob and I were out on a 'date'." She looks at him, shaking her head.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." He says with a smile. "I took her to that new Mexican restaurant. Grand opening. And it was crowded."

"It really was, I felt like I was being squeezed to death." She laughed and then continued. "Anyways, besides the nausea and all the Spanish language going around, Jacob proposed to me! We're getting married!" She squealed.

Everyone smiled and clapped. People told them congrats. That's all the announcements for today. **[Hey, don't hate me. IT'S ALL BEEN PLANNED OUT OKAY?]**

* * *

**Date: December 21, 2010**

* * *

I finished the packing, it was around 3:00 AM, but in New York, it's around 6:00 AM. I let Bella finish sleeping, since she was so tired. After the packing was 100% complete, I sat next to Bella and whispered in her ear,

"Bella, we have to go to the airport soon." The plane was going to leave at 7:30 AM, but it'll take a while to finish everything up.

She moved a little and then she looks at me. "Where are we going?" She asked, yawning.

"On vacation, remember?" I helped her sit up and she nodded and then stretched her arms out. "Come," I helped her up and she hugged me. I hugged her back and then kissed her head softly. She sighs and I take her downstairs for breakfast. We both have an omelet, and then we pack the Volvo and we're at the airport around 6:53 AM.

* * *

**Time: 8:34 AM**

* * *

The plane was quiet, people were talking quietly. Bella and I just relaxed, holding hands. I stared at her and she stared at the floor. I took my hand out and put it around her. She looks at me and smiled and then back at the floor.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Bella." I say, still watching her.

She looked at me and then hesitated before speaking. "A lot of things."

"I'm listening," I leaned closer to her. She looked away and then back at me and sighed.

"What if we really can't have kids? No matter how hard we tried?" She asked, sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know, Bella." I say, honest. I still look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, remember how there's that show where the parents live with adopted kids? We both thought it was crazy.." I smiled and she smiled back and then it faded. "I was thinking, because it can work, we can adopt a little newborn or a tiny baby and just raise him or her as our own." She took a deep breath and then looked at me serious. "It was all in a dream I had last night."

"I'm all for your ideas, Bella." I tell her. Honestly, I wonder why she didn't think about this a while ago.. I had considered it a few times, but I figured maybe Bella wanted to have her own.

"Really?" Her face lit up and she smiled. "When can we start?"

"When we get home. New year, we'll have new things, you know?" I say and then I leaned over and kissed her softly, then pulling away a second later.

* * *

**Time: 12:34 PM**

* * *

After we arrived at the hotel in NYC, Bella and I sat on the bed, relaxing. The show wasn't until 8:00 PM, and it didn't end until 11:00. She stared at the ceiling, her head on one of the pillows. I stared at her, waiting for her to say what's on her mind. She looked at me and then smiled.

"This is perfect, Edward." She whispers. "Thank you so much.."

"All for you, love." I say, flashing her favorite smile. "As long as you're happy."

She blushed and then looked down and then she looks back at me and smiles. "You're amazing." She says before putting her head off the memory foam filled pillow and onto my chest and she sighs.

"You really want me to tell you where we're going, don't you?"

"Yes." She looks up at me, sitting up.

"Well, I'll give you some hints." I say before sitting up too. "First one, it's about Christmas."

"Ugh, that doesn't help Edward!" She says, rolling her eyes.

"So you don't want to know?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, enough with the hints, tell me!" She says, frustrated and pleading at the same time.

"Okay, okay." I looked at her serious and then I smiled. "We're going to see the Radio City Music Show, and then on New Years, we're going to see the ball drop."

Her jaw dropped and she covered it with her hand and she gasped. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back. "You're the best person in the world. I don't know where I would be without you." She says in my ear.

"I do it for you, Bella." I say to her. She pulled away and our lips met.

* * *

**Time: 7:30 PM**

* * *

We sat down in our seats. Bella sat to the left of me. She was so exited, it was like taking a little kid to Disneyland. We held hands tightly, as we looked around at the scenery. It smelled and looked like Christmas.

* * *

**Time: 11:32 PM**

* * *

After finally getting out, Bella wouldn't stop smiling. She enjoyed it so much. This was way better than taking a kid to Disneyland.

"I loved it, Edward. Thank you so much." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Of course, darling. Now, lets head home." I kiss her head and we take a taxi back home.

* * *

**Date: December 24, 2010**

* * *

Bella and I sat up watching TV. She was snuggled in my arms, focused on the news. I held her close to me and watched too.

"There is supposed to be a blizzard by New Years Day. Experts are expecting plane delays for up to a week. We will keep covering the weather. I'm Rachel Tide, channel 100 – " I put the TV on mute and Bella looked at me.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, curious.

"If there's the plane delays, we'll be getting home later." I say to her.

"So?"

"Bella, I don't think you understand.." I say to her, looking at her.

"I don't."

"Bella, Forks has the most rain in snow in the continental U.S. With a blizzard across the country, we might be here for a month."

* * *

Not a dramatic ending like always, but at least I got this out. Hey, at least Edward didn't die, right? Wow, three more chapters.. Anyways..

Hope you guys liked it. c:

Thanks for reading!

~Gabriella~


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The New Year, Jet Lag, & Adoption**

**Date: December 25, 2010**

**POV: Bella**

**Author's Note:**

**-This book is 20 chapters and for this site only, an epilogue. The reason for this was so I could reach a certain deadline.**

**Guys, I've worked my ass off writing this story. I don't read the reviews, and when I did once I got a hate review (my first one ever) and my mood and self esteem was shattered and destroyed. I know what I'm doing and hopefully you guys will enjoy the end result. ****There is a sequel to this story that has been written. You'll have to be patient. ****Also, I want you guys to tell me, in one sentence, what you think of this story. I don't care if it sounds harsh or rude, or too sweet. I just want to know. Those are the only reviews I'll read, so for next time, I can do better. ****And I'm just putting this out there that I'm not good at science and I'm still learning about this stuff. Maybe in the future, I'll come back to this story and fully edit, making it sound more "professional" and all of that. I wrote this story because I wanted to write a fan fiction about Edward and Bella for once. And if you read this, put a asterisk (*) anywhere in the review.**

**I hope you like this chapter, because I sure did. Quick update because of the quick responses. **

* * *

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Edward there. "Hi." I said quietly.

He kissed my cheeks and forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas, love."

I giggled and nodded. "Merry Christmas to you too, gorgeous." I say back, before sitting up like him. "What's for breakfast?"

"I was thinking some pancakes and coffee?" He smiles my favorite smile and I nodded quickly.

"That would be nice." I tell him before getting up. "I'm gonna go change." I say before bending down and grabbing some clothes.

After changing into some warm clothes, I walked to the tiny kitchen and saw him flip the pancake over. I walked to him and kissed his cheek. He put his arm around me and smiled down at me. I smiled back and then sniffed. "When will it be ready?"

"A few minutes, love." He tells me and then looks at the coffee maker. "The coffee should be ready though."

"Okay." I walked over and poured two cups in the mugs provided. After he finished breakfast, we sat at the couch, watching the news and eating. After breakfast, he gave me my gift to open.

I looked at the small box and carefully opened it and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" I say before taking out the necklace. "Wow.."

"I remember you looking at them at the store and you said you really liked it." He says, smiling.

"Can you help me put it on?" I turned to him and he put it on carefully and then he kissed my head. "Thank you so much.."

"Anything for you, princess." He mumbles in my ear. I giggled and felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Okay, open this one!" I say, giving him a small box.

He laughs and then opens it. "Wow, Bella." He took out his watch. "I love it!" He smiled at me.

I laughed and then sat on him. "I hope you do."

* * *

**Date: December 31, 2010**

* * *

"Oh gosh, Edward.. There are a lot of people here.." I tell him, holding his hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Bella. I know someone who can hook us up." I say before walking to the nearby restaurant.

There was a man who looked up and smiled. "Hey Edward!"

"Hey Samuel." He let go of me and high-fives the guy. "This is my wife, Bella. Bella, this is my long time friend, Samuel."

"Nice to meet you!" He smiled and shook my hand. "Come with me." He leads us to a table which was near the ball.

"Wow.." I say and then I looked at Edward. "You're awesome."

"Thanks." He smirked and sat next to me. "Alright, in four hours, it will be time." He says, promise in his voice. I kissed him softly and then put my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I love you so much, Bella." He says to me, kissing my head.

"I love you too. So much.." I say back to him and then I sigh and enjoy the four hours with him.

_TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! WOOHOOOO! _

I felt Edward turn my head and he kissed me. I kissed back softly, putting my hand on his cheek as he brought me closer to him. Then, he pulls away and smiles. "Happy New Year, my Bella."

I smiled back and put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Happy New Year, Edward."

By the time we got home, it had snowed so much, you couldn't see the ground anymore. Both of us went to sleep shivering. He held me tight, even though it was still cold.

* * *

**Date: January 20, 2011**

* * *

We have been in New York City for so long, I feel like this is my new home. I've gotten used to the noise and the lights. Edward and I are running out of things to do. We started spending more time inside than out due to all the snow. Forks has almost twelve feet of snow. It's crazy. The worst part is that we have to shovel the snow out by ourselves..

* * *

**Date: January 29, 2011**

**Time: 11:34 PM (EST)**

* * *

As we boarded the plane back home, I remember people just staring at Edward. I was a little jealous to be quite honest. But I knew he wasn't giving them the same looks. I never seen him lay eyes on another woman. I looked at him and he was looking at me. I smiled and felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I looked away. His arm fell and he took my hand and squeezed it. I looked at our hands and then I looked at him and he kissed my head. I felt goosebumps on my skin and then we had to go through the security. I hated that because they have to touch us up.. And I'm not next to my protective husband..

On the plane, I put my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my leg. He then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then whispered,

"I love you so much.."

"I love you more." He replies, placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, and I loved the feeling of his warm lips against mine. He pulled away and kissed my head. I felt him wrap his arm around me and I yawned. "Go to sleep, love."

"No.." I say, then looking at him. "I don't wanna."

He sighed and then nodded. "You'll have jet lag anyways."

He was right. I groaned and then shook my head in frustration. "Alright.."

* * *

**Time: 10:45 PM (PST)**

* * *

As soon as we were off the plane and outside the gate, we were greeted by Jacob and Alice along with little Jonah.

"Hey guys! How was New York?" Alice asked, giving us both hugs.

"It was nice, for two weeks." I say, smiling.

"We did what we could for the few weeks we were there, then it just got boring. Bella was homesick." Edward says and then he smirks at that last part.

"I was not!" I rolled my eyes and we all started laughing.

On our way home, I saw all the snow.. There was a lot of it – and it was terrible. We got to our house and the driveway was clear.. That's strange..

"Did you get someone to shovel it?" I asked, looking at him curious.

"Nope, maybe someone did us a favor." He says before getting out.

Once we were inside the house, I ran to the couch and belly flopped on it.

"Oh couch, I missed you!" I say, smiling. I heard Edward laugh from behind me and I sat up and he kissed me, and I kissed back, passionately. He got on top of me and I continued kissing him. Soon he lifted his shirt off and I felt my dress being torn off.

* * *

**Date: February 1, 2011**

* * *

I woke up in the warm arms of my husband. I looked at him and moved closer to him while he moved the covers to fit around us. I yawned and then I got goosebumps as he pressed his lips on my head. His lips were so warm, and I was so cold. I put my head on his chest and his arms tightened around me. I heard his heart beating softly and I sighed and then heard his soft voice.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says quietly, rubbing my back.

I moaned and move the hair behind my ear and I turned to him. He smiles at me and I smiled back. "Morning." I say back quietly.

He sat up and then moved his arms. "You remember what today is, right?"

I nodded and then smiled. "We sign the papers today.."

"Exactly. And we go to that interview." He says with a newer smile. "We have to go in a few hours."

"Okay.." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

* * *

**Time: 1:35 PM**

* * *

Edward and I arrived in time to the agency for the interview. We sat down by the big table and waiting. Edward held my hand while I nervously looked around. I saw a whole bunch of pictures of kids along the wall. Some with families, and some with just the kids. I smiled and then bit my lip and looked as the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" We nodded and stood up, shaking the lady's hand. "Hi, I'm Karen Trace. My co-worker will be here in a few minutes with the papers." She sits down at the same time as us. She had straight black hair that went to her shoulders, blue eyes, and a heart-warming smile.

"Sorry, Karen!" A man came in, holding a stack of papers. "Alright. Here they are!" He puts them down. He had short brown hair and blue eyes just like Karen's. He sat next to her. "I'm Michael Bernard." He shakes our hands. "Okay, um, Karen, why don't you start?"

"Always me first, right?" She rolled her eyes and then looked at us. "Okay, we're just going to ask you a lot of questions about your past, your parenting, all of that. Okay, so first question, do you have kids?"

"No." We both answered. I felt him squeeze my hand and I looked at him. He looked at me and then back at Karen.

"Alright. Do either of you have anyone in your family that was adopted?"

"No." We answered again. I smiled and squeezed his hand again.

And they asked a lot of questions. I think the interview itself took an hour the most. They said we'd have to wait a month at most before we hear if we got a child or not.

* * *

**Date: February 23, 2010**

**A/N: I KNOW THAT ADOPTION TAKES ALMOST YEARS TO FINALIZE, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, I'M JUST MAKING IT A LOT FASTER. **

* * *

Lately, life has been more depressing. Edward and I still talk a lot, but everyone else is either busy, or just doesn't want to visit us. Alice was going to take me shopping, but last minute, she claimed that she had to take Jonah to a physical. I doubt that, but I didn't care. Edward took me to Olive Garden to cheer me up. He's so romantic and I love him so much. He knows how to make me happy.

After we got home, I was changing into my pajamas when Edward said there's a call from Karen and Michael.

"Okay, so we got you guys a baby!" Karen says, joy in her voice.

"That's great!" I say excited. It was still processing. Edward kisses my head and cheek and I smiled at him.

"Okay, so here's the deal," She says. "A sixteen year old, Katelyn Sensor got pregnant a while ago, and she's putting her baby up for adoption. Now, the problem with this is she is smoking. She's been on the patch, but she's sixteen. They don't listen." She says disappointed.

"Doesn't matter," Edward said. "We're willing to give the baby a home."

"Awesome!" Karen says and then she says something off the phone and comes back. "Okay, so, are you available to meet her anytime soon?"

"The girl? I guess so." Edward answered. I nodded before he spoke and then smiled at the idea of adoption. But I had an icky feeling that something bad is going to happen once we adopt this little baby.

* * *

**Date: February 28, 2012**

* * *

Today, we were meeting the girl. Katelyn, the sixteen year old freshman who was pregnant... I'm kinda excited to meet her. I was hoping they would take her off the drugs for her pregnancy, but she might not listen.

We all sat in the room, waiting for Katelyn and her step-mother. When Katelyn finally arrived, I swear she looked familiar. It might have just been from seeing her somewhere, like in the city or something though. But she was very familiar. Katelyn had dark brown and blue eyes. Her bump was pretty obvious, but she had a blue sweater on. She wore black pants and crocs? Oh gosh.. However, she was very pretty. Her step-mother looked like her, almost exactly.

"Hello guys. Glad you could join us." Karen tells them. They sat down. "Katelyn, this is Bella and Edward. Bella, Edward, this is Katelyn and her step-mother, Celeste."

"Hello," We all say at the same time.

"So, just putting this out there, this adoption is final today. Once the baby is born, we're going to let Katelyn see him or her for a week, and then the baby will be yours. However, if Katelyn changes her mind in 30 days, she has a right to take the baby away."

"Don't worry, Katelyn will not be taking the baby back." Celeste says, with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah.. This is my ex's baby, so I don't want anything to do with it.." Katelyn says, biting her lip. I can tell she didn't want to say that.

"When was your last ultrasound?" Karen asked, flipping her paper over and beginning to take notes.

"Last month. I'm due for another appointment soon." She answered quietly. So she's seen her baby and still doesn't want the baby?

"Do you know the gender?" I ask her, looking at her a little more serious.

"That's what we're going to find out at the next appointment." She shakes her head before answering.

This girl, I really hoped she listened. We asked her to try not to smoke or drink, and Celeste did too. Hopefully, she won't turn around and almost kill the baby. Or worse.

* * *

**Date: March 12, 2011**

* * *

I sat by the phone, anxiously waiting for Celeste to call me about the baby. Edward was out with Jacob, watching some game with him. I was alone, and I began to hate it more. Alice was supposed to come over, but apparently, I wasn't worth her time because she has yet to show up.

As soon as the phone rang, I shot up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Celeste. I have some news about the baby." She sounded a little happy, I think.

"What is it?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

"The baby is a boy.." She starts.

I smiled and then bit my lip. "Okay, anything else?"

"Yeah, the baby is a bit small considering that she's going to be delivering soon. I don't know why, but I do know that they're gonna do a possible emergency c-section to save him.. I don't know why.. But something's wrong with Katelyn. I'm going to call Karen now. I'll call you back soon."

"Okay, thanks Celeste. Bye." I hung up and then sighed and looked at the door when the bell rang. I opened it. "Oh, it's you."

"Sorry I'm late," Alice says, holding a bag of stuff. "I had to do something important with Jonah first."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine, whatever.." I let her in and shut the door.

"I'm really, truly sorry, Bella!" She says, and then holds up the bag a little higher. "Edward said you might be hungry, so I brought some Panera Bread." That was my favorite thing to eat – Chicken Caesar Salad with bread, and a french onion soup.

"Alright, alright. Just put the food on the damn table and lets eat." I say, pushing her into the kitchen.

* * *

**Date: March 14, 2011**

* * *

Edward and I waited for Celeste and Katelyn to come in. Karen and Michael were looking at the notes they had taken. After the door opened and they walked in, we all began talking.

"So the doctor told us that the baby is more likely to have asthma, a bad immune system, addicted to crack and all of this stuff is Katelyn doesn't quit now." Celeste says, sliding a paper from the manilla folder to the center of it.

"They didn't say addicted to crack because I don't do crack. They just said bunches of diseases, birth defects, and all this other stuff. And I'm more likely to have preeclampsia. But since I haven't done any drugs for a while, it's not very likely to happen."

"Katelyn, I saw you yesterday smoking and drinking. I honestly don't want to hear you haven't done it in a while." Celeste rolled her eyes.

"I understand if you don't want to adopt my baby anymore.. I've been screwing things up.." Katelyn says, looking down.

"It's okay, Katelyn." I say, sitting up. I looked at Edward and he nodded. "We're still gonna go for it."

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you so much.."

* * *

**Date: May 10, 2011**

* * *

I woke up at 3 AM getting a call from Celeste saying that Katelyn went into labor. Edward and I got ready quickly and were on our way by 4 AM. By the time we arrived, she was only 3 centimeters dilated. She was in pain, and I kinda felt bad for her. Celeste was trying to calm her down, but even from the first floor, while she's on the third, you can still hear her cries of pain.

* * *

**Time: 5:34 PM**

* * *

Katelyn was screaming so loud, I had gotten a small migraine from the pain. Going outside for some fresh air was something that barely helped. It was minutes later that I went back inside and back to the front of the room. I stood by Edward and finally, minutes later, we heard that loud cry. I gasped and Edward squeezed my hand. It was finally over. I felt him kiss my cheek and I smiled. Our little boy was finally here. Celeste walked out and smiled.

"Come in." She says, opening the door. Katelyn was breathing heavily and she looked at us and then looked away. "He's over here." She skipped to the bassinet that held such a tiny baby. She walked back to us and then put him in my arms.

I swear, once I realized he will be mine someday, all these emotions filled in me and my motherly instincts took over. I smiled at the little boy and then spoke so softly. "Hello there, sweetheart."

"We've been waiting for you." Edward says. I looked at him and he was so close to my face. I looked back at the little baby and then I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"He's so precious." I say quietly.

The little baby in my arms opened his eyes, and he looked at us. Both of us looked at each other quickly and back at him. We stared lovingly at him.

"What's his name?" Celeste asked Katelyn.

Katelyn yawned and then looked at us. "Ryan."

* * *

**Date: May 23, 2011**

* * *

While we took care of the little boy, Ryan, Katelyn returned to school only to hear she was kicked out. They have a strict rule on pregnancy and since she ruined its reputation, they expelled her. Celeste kept her occupied, trying to get her prepared for a new school and summer job, but she looks like she just returned from hell. I felt bad for her. Day 30 was arriving soon, and she still hasn't decided if we can keep Ryan or not. Edward and I worried that she'd want him back, but we hoped and prayed she let us adopt him.

Karen and Michael checked up on us often, so we were never really alone.

* * *

**Time: 4:30 AM**

* * *

It was early in the morning when he started crying. I sat up and went to his crib. I picked him up and held him in my arms. He stared at me, love in his eyes. I smiled and kissed his head.

* * *

**Time: 12:32 PM**

* * *

I watched Edward feed Ryan, making the spoon an airplanes and trains, entertaining him. I looked around and smiled. I wish it could be like this forever.

* * *

**Date: June 10, 2011**

* * *

I sat anxiously on the couch, patting Ryan's back and staring at him. I felt tears fill my eyes, and then Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry." He whispers to me, leaving a kiss on my cheek. I nodded and kissed Ryan's head, his head almost full of brown hair. The phone rang and it was time to find out if we were keeping Ryan or not.

"Hello?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Remember what I said above. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D

~Gabriella~


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: **

**Date: June 10, 2011**

**POV: Edward**

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy guys :D**

**My Bella**

* * *

I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I saw my angelic Bella asleep. I pressed a kiss on her cheek and took off my shoes. I got under the covers as my wife opened her eyes and then looked at me.

"Is it over?" She asked me, moving the hair out of her face and she moved into my arms. I nodded my head and she sighed. "I can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I sighed as the conversation ran in my head again.

_"Hello?" Bella answered, handing Ryan to me. _

_ "Bella, hey, this is Karen. I have some news. Are you ready to hear it?" _

_ "Yes." She says, before putting the phone on speaker. I squeezed her hand and she looked at me. I can tell she was nervous. _

_ "Well, after Katelyn and Celeste argued for a good hour or so," Karen sighed. "She decided to take the baby back." _

I cringed at the memory and Bella began to cry again. I hated seeing my angel so sad. Especially since she finally had what she wanted for a while. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder.

* * *

**Date: June 20, 2011**

* * *

I woke up to the aroma of bacon, eggs, and waffles, along with some coffee. I opened my eyes and saw Bella putting the food on the nightstand. She looked at me and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Edward!" She squealed. "I made you breakfast."

"Oh, Bella, you didn't have to." She kissed me and I kissed her back and then she pulled away and smiled.

"But I did. I made waffles, bacon, and eggs. Just the way you like them." Her smile was adorable, and she giggled.

"Well geez, Bella.. I don't know if I can finish it all.." I saw her jaw drop and I laughed. "I'm joking, I'm joking." I sat up and she set the plate on my lap. "You're the best."

"No, you are." She sat next to me and both of us ate together.

* * *

**Date: June 30, 2011**

**Time: 4:32 PM**

* * *

I sat on the couch with Bella and she sighed. I knew she was upset and she tried to hide it. I kissed her head and she looked at me and then smiled. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She says before moving to my lap. "Just thinking.."

"About what?" I asked, rubbing her back.

She shook her head. "Nothing really. Just memories.. That's all."

I kissed her cheeks and her nose and then kissed her. As the kiss got intense, the phone rang. I sighed and pulled away. "Perfect." I took it and saw Karen's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Edward! Happy birthday!" Karen squealed.

I laughed. "Thanks Karen. What's up?"

"Is Bella there? I need to talk to both of you about something."

"Yeah, she's right here." I put the phone on speaker. "Go for it."

"Okay guys, do you recall anything on the news about the Dominican Republic Family Murderer?" Karen asked us.

"Yeah. That was crazy.. Wasn't that four years ago?" Bella looked at me and then back around.

"Yes. A few months ago, the tiny survivor was brought to America for adoption. Unfortunately, that family no longer wanted her and now we need a home for her." She sighed. "Now, it's a tough choice when it comes to this little girl. Back in the Dominican Republic, where she was raised, she witnessed the shooting of her parents and her immediate and extended family. She still remembers it all. The doctors there said she was disabled, but later we found out that she's delayed. She doesn't speak at all, and she's very fragile.. Michael's in the other room trying to get her to stop crying. I was, well, we were wondering if you wanted to go with this adoption?"

Bella jumped off my lap and squealed. She nodded her head to me and I laughed. "Yeah, of course."

"You're up for the challenge, I see. This is great!" She started laughing. "Thanks guys. I'll call you later for anything else."

"Okay, bye Karen." I hung up and Bella was dancing everywhere. "Calm down, love." I laughed. "You're gonna get dizzy."

"Yeah, but if we do this adoption, we'll actually get a child we can keep." She says, running into my arms. She started laughing with me and then I picked her up and spun her around. After I put her down, I kissed her. She kissed me back and I pulled her close to me. She moaned as I kissed her neck and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked upstairs, still carrying and kissing my wife, and I placed her on the bed and got on top of her.

* * *

**Time: 7:35 PM**

* * *

I laid in bed, staring at my beautiful wife. She stared back at me and then she put her head on my chest. She put her leg on me and I stroked it. She was still panting. I kissed her head and we made love two more times that night.

* * *

**Date: July 20, 2011**

**Time: 1:23 PM**

* * *

I sat at the table, signing the papers. Bella was next to me, doing the same. I moved my hand to her leg and she put her hand on top of mine and I glanced and saw her blushing. I moved my hand to her back and she put her pen down and I did too. She smiled at me and then I smiled at her. She was blushing, and then she got up and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I bent down and kissed her softly. She kissed back, our lips moving together perfectly. Then she pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and looked up as Karen and Michael walked in.

"I can see you two are done..." Karen says, taking the papers. "Alright, now that this is done, it's gonna be a little bit before you can meet her. So, I want you two to go home and make room for your new addition."

* * *

**Time: 5:34 PM**

* * *

"Thanks for coming over guys." I say to Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob.

"No problem." Jake says, giving me a man hug.

"I'm so excited for you guys!" Alice says, smiling.

"Help me get the stuff out the truck?" I asked Jake. He nodded and we went outside while the girls went upstairs.

"So, how's life been for you?" He asked, taking some of the wood for the bed out the truck.

"It's been a little depressing and crazy.." I say, taking some more wood out. "After that girl took Ryan back, it's been strange and quiet. How about you?"

"Meh, a little crazy. Alice wants to wait until Jonah can walk down the aisle holding something perfectly in his hands before we decide to start the planning for this wedding. She wants this big wedding, so lately she's been making more and more friends.. Especially with her parents' workers."

"Well, that's Alice for you.." We laughed and took the stuff inside. "Hopefully, this room will be done before next month."

"With our help, I'm sure it will be." He put some of it down. "So, this girl.. How old is she?"

"She's four or five.. Something like that." I tell him. We walked back out the house to the truck and took out the rest of the things and brought them back inside.

"Why not a baby? I mean, I'm just curious. Usually couples want babies if they do adoption."

"Bella really wanted a little girl, and that's what they offered." I shrugged. I don't think she ever wanted a newborn that much. When they said Katelyn needed a family to adopt her family, we went with that.

"Alice wants to have another baby.." He sits down outside and sighs. "But I'm not ready."

"Then tell her that. I'm sure she'll understand.." I say to him, looking at him now.

"I wish she would listen.." He shook his head and put his hands in his head in frustration. "But she doesn't wanna hear it. She wants a little girl to spoil. Especially now that Jonah's getting older."

"It must be nice. To have a kid to spoil like that. No disappointment when someone says no, or when something is taken away from you." I sighed. I wanted to be happy, and I wanted Bella to be happier. But life's obstacles have stopped us, and they stop us a lot.

"Not when you weren't expecting it that fast. That car accident woke me up completely. I didn't have time to think of myself being a father. No one really had time to think. It was hard to get used to it. You and Bella had it good. You had lots of alone time.. Sometimes I wish Alice and I could." He sighed.

"Yeah, but you're not constantly stopped with disappointment. Bella and I are."

"You don't have a girlfriend that will cry herself to sleep if you don't want to have sex. Last night, she cried all night. Jonah figured out how to get out of his crib, and I don't want him walking in on us.." He says, sighing.

"Well, we're always here if you need us." I say before standing. "Let's go see how much progress they've made."

We walked upstairs and saw most of the room painted. Bella was sitting down, her hat on backwards. Rosalie and Alice were painting the rest of the room. I walked to Bella and bent down to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask, taking her hand.

She looked up at me and bit her lip. "My ankles are swollen. It's just harder to stand." She tells me, staring at me. "And now I'm not feeling too good." She got up slowly and ran to the bathroom. I followed her and saw her leaning over the toilet throwing up. I hated seeing her sick. I walked to her and rubbed her back whilst holding her hair up. Then after she flushed the toilet, she stood up, barely, and sat down again, holding her head in her hands.

"Bella, you're not feeling good. Go lay down for a little." I say, helping her up. I took her to the bedroom and she laid down, holding her head. She curled up in a ball and started crying. "Bella, you're gonna be alright." I picked her up and hugged her. I rubbed her back and kissed her head. She put her arms around my neck and cried hard in my shoulder. I rocked her in my arms and squeezed her.

Eventually, she fell asleep in my arms and I set her down. I placed three kisses; two on her cheeks and one of her forehead, and walked to the room we were transforming. The walls were fully painted and some of the wood was inside the room.

"How's Bella doing?" Alice asked, looking up from her phone.

"She's sleeping now, but she had a migraine and probably a stomach ache." I sighed.

"Could she be.. y'know.. Pregnant?" Rosalie asked, cocking her head to the side.

I shook my head. "No, I think it's just that time of the month again."

"Speaking of pregnancy, Edward..." Alice began. "Jake doesn't wanna have another baby yet. I do. I don't want them to be so far apart.. Tell him that he needs to grow up."

"Alice, that isn't fair to him." I say, shaking my head. "You have to listen to him. Alright? You don't force someone to do things like that, especially when they're not ready."

"That's not fair though! I'm the one who has to carry the baby for 9 months. If anything, I should be the one to say-"

"Alice, let it go. He's not ready, and you're still young. So what you'll be waiting a while?"

"That's the problem!" Alice says, upset. "I want a baby now, but he doesn't! What if I become too old to have a baby?"

"You won't, Alice. I'm not ready now. I might be ready soon, but this 'dad' thing is still funny to me." Jacob says, rolling his eyes.

"Why does no one see my point?" She asked, frustrated.

"Maybe because none of us are parents yet?" Rosalie says, rolling her eyes.

Alice pouted and crossed her arms against her chest.

It was quiet for a little bit, and then I heard a cry which made us all look up. I got up and walked quickly to the bedroom and picked Bella up into my arms. "Shh, Bella. Bella, what's wrong?"

"Blood.. blood... every... everywhere.." She says, holding her stomach.

I looked on the bed, and she was right. There was tons of blood on the bed. I lifted her up and sat her on the bed. She continued crying and everyone else rushed in.

"Bella, Edward, what's going on?" I heard Alice.

"Get a car ready." I lifted Bella up and we all went to a car, not sure who's car.

* * *

**Time: 8:53 PM**

* * *

I waited. And waited. _AND WAITED_. Finally, the nurse came out. Everyone stood and she walked to us.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen is going to be fine. But, we think the bleeding is from a miscarriage." She says, sadness came across her face. "There was lots of blood, but maybe it's because she lost twins. We're still looking at the sonograms-."

"Where is she?" I say, interrupting her. I didn't want it to be true.

"The end of the hallway." I bolted down the hallway and to Bella. She wasn't crying, but she looked confused.

"Bella, are you alright?" I ran to her and hugged her. She didn't hug me and I pulled away. "Bella?"

"There's no way I could have lost another baby.." She says, confused. "There's no way, Edward.. I did nothing wrong.."

"Don't worry, love. I'll get Carlisle and we'll make sure they're wrong. Alright?" I took my phone out and kissed Bella's head. She laid back in the bed and stared at the wall. I dialed Carlisle's number and waited.

"Edward?"

"Dad, I need a favor." I start.

"Go ahead." He sounded like he was concerned, thank god.

"Bella started bleeding a lot and they said she miscarried... twins.. I need you to check it out because lately things here have been screwed up." I sighed.

"Sure." He hung up and I went back to Bella and she rubbed her eyes.

**[There's a twist coming up, so don't hate on me yet.****]**

* * *

**Time: 11:32 PM**

* * *

I sat next to Bella while Carlisle did an ultrasound on Bella. Bella was still in her shock mode. I took her hand and she looked at me. I stood up and kissed her lightly. She kissed back and pulled away when we heard a heartbeat. We both smiled.

"No, there's a healthy baby in there. The blood, I'll see if I can figure out where it's from. Congratulations, guys."

I heard Bella squeal and she clapped and put her hands on her belly. "It's been so long.."

"You're already about three months along, Bella." Carlisle tells us.

Bella's jaw dropped and she still smiled.

* * *

**Date: July 22, 2011**

**Time: 1:21 PM**

* * *

I walked with Bella down the street, both of us were hot and the pool wasn't too far away. She had worn a blue bathing suit and white shorts, and I wore white trunks. When we got there, it wasn't even crowded. Bella and I found a spot and put our stuff down. We waited for the others to arrive. This was the family pool day, so we all came out today to the pool.

I saw Allistari arrive with her kids, along with my mother and father. Then Jacob and Alice arrived with Jonah, and Rosalie arrived with Emmett. After we were all together, we all hung out for a minute.

"How are you guys? It's been a while since I last saw you guys." Allistari sat up and looked at us all.

"A little crazy actually." Alice answered. "How about the rest of you guys?"

"It's been alright.." Bella answered, staring at the sky.

"How are you, Bella? I heard you were at the hospital the other day.." Allistari asks, opening her iced tea.

"I'm alright now. I'm actually pregnant." Bella says, putting her sunglasses on.

"Really!? Congratulations guys!"

* * *

**Time: 4:43 PM**

* * *

I watched Bella as she played with Jonah. She looked so happy, and that's all I wanted for her. After a little bit, I saw Alice crying. Jacob was trying to comfort her, but it wasn't working. I stood up and walked to them.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Jacob doesn't understand how important having another baby is to me!" She cried.

"I keep telling her that now's not the right time!"

I swear, these two are gonna kill me. I rolled my eyes. "We're back to this?"

Alice whimpered and wiped her tears. "I don't wanna wait.." She ran away from both of us.

"Alice!" Jacob sighed and looked at me. "I don't know what to do.." He sighs in frustration.

"Just give her what she wants.. At this point, you don't know what she'll do to have _a_ baby.."

He groaned. "I know.. I know.. Jonah wants a little sister now, so I guess it's only fair."

"Don't worry.. It will be worth it in the end." I say, patting his back.

"You can watch Jonah tonight, right?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

* * *

**Time: 6:54 PM**

* * *

I sat on the towel, staring at the sky as the sun began to set. I heard laughing and then I looked away. Bella was drying Jonah off, and he was being tickled in the process. Bella wrapped the towel around him and walked to me. "Where did Alice and Jacob go?"

"I think they left. Jonah's staying with us for the night."

"Oh, okay." Bella laid next to me and put her head on my chest. "The sunset's so pretty."

"But you're more beautiful than the sunset, love." I pressed a kiss on her head.

She blushed and then hid her face in her hands. I moved them and kissed her lightly. She kissed back and I moved my hands to her lower back, still kissing her. She pulled away and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her head.

* * *

**Date: August 1, 2011**

* * *

I woke up with Bella's head on my chest. She was still asleep. I heard the rain and I kissed her forehead. She moved a little, but didn't wake up. I heard my phone beside the bed vibrate and I looked at the text.

'Karen: Remember that we're coming over today with your new addition.'

I smiled and put the phone down. I heard the thunder roar and I saw Bella's head snap up. She looked at me and then the window and sighed.

"That scared me." She put her head back on my chest.

"Morning, love."

Bella yawned and put her arm on my chest and sighed. "Hi."

"Karen and Michael are coming over today." I tell her.

"I didn't forget.." She replied, sitting up. I sat up with her and she put her hands on her belly and then looked at me. "I'm so tired.. This stupid rain."

"Yeah, we had our fun in the sun for a while. Now they decide we had too much sun." We laughed and I kissed her. She kissed back, and we made out for a while before getting ready to meet our daughter.

* * *

**Next chapter soon is and that next chapter is the last chapter, but there is an epilogue. :)**

**And next chapter is the last chapter before the next story gets published. Review please. :D**

**~Gabriella**


	21. Chapter 20 - Final Chapter

**Chapter 20: Evelyn Ravenna**

**POV: Bella**

**Date: August 1, 2011**

**Author's Note(s):**

**-Please review for me :]**

**-Sequel is called "My Love" which is better and happier in the beginning of it. :)  
**

**My Bella (Edward)**

* * *

Life is great. I'm going to have a baby soon and now Edward and I are adding our first addition to our family. All of this was thanks to Edward, my amazing, my wonderful best friend, my soul mate. He's made my life so much better, and I don't know where I would be without him.

Both of us walked downstairs and he kissed my head once more before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

**Time: 9:32 AM**

* * *

I sat on the couch, watching TV. We couldn't wait to meet her – and she's been waiting to get adopted since she was one. Now she's almost four.

So far, all we know is that she's small, has a speech disability, and she came from the Dominican Republic. She doesn't remember much of her old home, except the death of her family, and the foster home_s_ that she stayed in. She needs to be cared for, and needs a loving family. That's one of the many reasons why we adopted her.

I remember in high school the babies and toddlers class I took, and I know how to treat a whole bunch of kids – no matter what disorder or disability – so I know how to treat someone like our new daughter. It's what I wanna do when I'm around 30. Just help the little ones. But for now I wanna be a stay at home mom and take care of the kids we're welcoming into this world.

I was taken out my memories of the good times at high school when the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it.

Karen and Michael stood there with smiles. I didn't see the child with them, but they didn't look to upset. "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning." I say, smiling back. "Edward, they're here!"

Karen walked in and looked at Michael. "You can get her now," She says, sitting with me on the couch. We made small chat before Edward came in and joined us.

Michael walked back in, carrying a small girl. Everyone stood and I swear, my life changed for good. Becoming a parent has never felt more real to me than ever before. The small girl had curly, dark brown hair, and rosy red cheeks. Her eyes were green and her ears were tiny. She had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes on us. She was wearing a Minnie Mouse outfit, holding a Minnie Mouse bag, and had white and pink shoes on.

"Here she is," Michael says with a smile. "This is little Evelyn Ravenna."

Karen smiled and walked over to her. "Evelyn, this is your new mommy and daddy." She tells her, bending down to her. Evelyn had to be the most beautiful little girl in the world. I already feel like I need to protect and love her.

Little Evelyn looked at us, taking her thumb out her mouth, and then after a little bit, a smile appeared on her face. I've been waiting for a long time for this moment. Edward and I walked over to her and she stared at us both.

"Hi there," I say to her, smiling. I felt like I was going to cry, receiving such a beautiful child – one I felt like I have known for a long time. Finally, one I can love and protect and hold in my arms.

She put her arms out to me and then smiled. I slowly walked to her and brought her into a hug. I pressed my lips to her head and whispered, "I've been waiting for you forever.." After she pulled away, she did the same for Edward and then she looked at Karen and Michael.

"We hope you're happy with your new parents, Evelyn." Michael says, bending down to her. "We'll be back soon to check on you, and then you can stay here."

Evelyn nodded her head slowly and then we watched them leave. She turned to us and then smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, bending to her.

She nodded her head very slowly. I remember now it takes two hours to get here from the foster care center, and I glanced at the time.

"I made some breakfast," Edward says softly. "Would you like some?"

Evelyn nodded her head and smiled. We took her to the kitchen and she began to eat. Edward and I ate at the same time. She seemed to enjoy it, which was a big relief.

After breakfast, Edward was cleaning up and I bent down in front of Evelyn. She looked at me and I gave her a smile and took her hands. "Do you want me to show you to your bedroom?"

She squeezed my hand and nodded and I brought her to the stairs. She looked a little scared.

"Oh, come here." I bent down and picked her up. She whimpered and I looked at her and slowly walked up the stairs, watching her. As soon as we got to the top, I put her down. She took my hand again and I put the lights on. She looked at her feet and I looked at her. She looked back at me and then I bent down to her. "Would you like me to take off your shoes?" She smiled and I untied them very carefully and then put them to the side. "Alright, come with me." She takes my hand again and we walked to my room. "This is where daddy and I sleep." I say to her, bending down to her. "If you wanna sleep with us, you can." I say, rubbing her arm. She looked down the hallway, where her room is. "Okay, let's go see your room." As we walked past the stairs, she took her shoes and ran back to me. I give her a small smile and then I opened the door. "This is your room." She let go of my hand and walked in slowly.

The bed in the middle of the room was a kids bed. She had pink and purple butterfly and flower bedding, and a butterfly pillow. On the opposite side on the wall, there was a small TV and a remote on the top of it. She looked at me curious and then looked back at the TV.

"Oh, that's your TV. If you wanna watch a movie with me or daddy, you can." I say to her, looking around. She put her shoes down and sat on the bean bag chair in front of her bed. She giggled and moved around in a lot. I walked to the shoes and picked them up. She stopped and then waddled right next to me to the closet. I think I heard her gasp and I put the shoes on one of the shelves. I closed it and turned back to her. "You like it?" She smiles and then she looked uncomfortable. I had a feeling I knew, so I took her hand and walked to the bathroom. I put her on the toilet and turned to leave and she whimpered. I turned around and she looked at me with the most sad face in the world.

"You want me to stay?" I sat down by the tub and waited for her. She took her time, kicking and clapping. She was just so cute. After a little while, I sat in front of her and she looked at me. "You done?" She shook her head and then she rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry, take your time." I say before sitting down. After about ten minutes, finally, she was done. "Come," I stood her up and wiped her before flushing. I pulled her pants back on and picked her up and put her by the sink and watched her wash her hands. I put her back down and she hugs me. I hugged her back and then picked her up. I walked back downstairs and put her down and she walked to Edward and sat next to him. I walked to the kitchen and picked up a phone. I dialed Rosalie's number and waited.

"Hello?" I heard her answer quietly. She must have just gotten out of bed or something.

"Hey Rose," I say, sounding way too happy.

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Our little girl arrived today. I think it's safe to say she'd like to meet the rest of her family. You think you can get everyone to come?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Congrats, Bella! Aww, I can't wait to meet her. Alright, I'll see if mom and dad can come." She squealed.

"Okay, I'll call Jake and Alice." We made some small chat and then we hung up and I called Alice.

"Hello?" She asked, sounding super happy.

"Hey Alice!" I say, sounding equally or more excited.

"Hi Bella! How's everything?"

"Our little girl arrived this morning. She's so precious.. I was wondering if you and Jake, and Jonah, could come over soon?"

"Yes! Oh, first I have to wake them." She laughed and then sighed. "Okay, see you later!" We hung up and I walked to the living room. Edward and Evelyn were on the couch, she was in his lap.

* * *

**Time: 3:43 PM**

* * *

In the next two – three hours, everyone arrived. Evelyn gave everyone hugs. She was just the cutest thing!

* * *

**Time: 5:43 PM**

* * *

As everyone talked, I was kinda focused on my little Evelyn. I watched her carefully as she stacked the remote on top of Edward and my phone, and then she looked around for something else and then she waddled to the TV and took the remote for the DVD player and stacked it on the other remote and smiled. I looked down and then sighed. I felt Edward's arm around me and I looked at him and smiled. He kissed my head and resumed to talking to his friends and family. I saw Evelyn walking towards me and I put my arms out and brought her into my arms. She put her face in my shoulder and her arms around my neck. I could tell she was falling asleep. I am too.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked her quietly. She nods slowly in my arms and I rubbed her back. "Okay, go to sleep."

She pulled away, and yawned. She was rubbing her eyes with both of her hands and then she looked around. I watched her and then she put her head back on my shoulder and sighed. I rubbed small circles on her back and rocked her slowly. I heard her sucking her thumb and I thought to myself if she ever did have a pacifier. I did until I was six – my Kindergarten forbidden them – and boy, was I a mess. I'd have to ask Karen and Michael later if they knew anything about her thumb sucking.

* * *

**Time: 8:03 PM**

* * *

After everyone left at around eight o'clock, Edward and I made dinner for Evelyn. Evelyn woke up from her nap around three hours ago, and she was still tired.

"Hey, Evelyn." I looked at her and she looked at me. I walked to her and bent down right by her. "After this, we can choose your pajamas and then you have to take a bath. How does that sound?" I asked her slowly. She just nods and I smile. "Alright." I poked her belly and she smiled.

* * *

**Time: 9:32 PM**

* * *

After dinner, I took Evelyn upstairs after Edward went to the store to pick up the last minute things for Evelyn. She didn't like walking up the stairs for some reason. I let her pick out her pajamas and then I put her in the bathtub for her bath.

She was playing with the bubbles and I just watched. She was adorable – and I think even she knew that. After a while, and I saw her fingers all pruney, I began scrubbing her. And then, all of a sudden, her smile faded and she started crying. I was so scared – I didn't know what was wrong. I quickly took her out the tub and wrapped her in a towel. She was crying so hard now.

"Hey, calm down. What happened?" I put her on my lap and rocked her slowly. She was still crying, and it was making me upset. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears, then she looked at me with a really sad face. I pressed my lips against hers for two seconds and hugged her. I heard her whimper and then she pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Tired now?" She nodded and I wiped the rest of her tears. "Alright, lets get you into some warm pajamas.." I tell her after unplugging the drain in the tub. "Ready?" I asked her, bending down and wrapping the towel. She put her arms around me and I picked her up and carried her to the room. I put her down and quickly changed her into pull-ups and her pink and white pajamas. I put her hair in a ponytail and then looked at the time.

* * *

**Time: 11:54 PM**

* * *

"It's _really_ late, pookie." I say before bending down to her. "I hope you like it here, princess. Your father and I have been waiting for someone like you." I say to her, kissing her head and hugging her. "I hope you're fine with staying with us. I really do. Karen and Michael will be back tomorrow to check on you, but you're still ours no matter what."

She stared at me, her green eyes staring into mine, and then she nodded slowly. I stood up and kissed her head and looked at her one more time. She looked like she wanted to say something to me, but she sighed and looked down. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her,

"Goodnight, Evelyn. Remember, the bedroom is down there," I pointed. "If you have a scary dream. I'll leave the door open for you." I tucked her into the bed and smiled at her. She grabbed my hand and whimpered. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down on the bed with her. "You afraid of the dark?" She looked down and I saw her cheeks redden. "You are? Oh, I didn't know! Hold on," I got up and opened the drawer and took out the nightlight Alice brought just in case. There were two. One for her room and one for the hallway. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "This is from Auntie Alice, so you won't be so afraid." I put them in and walked back into the room. "Goodnight, Evelyn." I tell her, rubbing her head and then I walked away. I looked back and she had her eyes closed and cuddled her butterfly pillow.

* * *

**Time: 7:47 AM**

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Evelyn and Edward next to me. I yawned and sat up carefully and stared for a little and then I got up. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face before walking back into my room and opening my book and I began reading. I got from chapter six to chapter twelve before Edward woke up. Both of us watched Evelyn quietly and then she woke up hours later.

"Good morning, Evelyn." Edward says softly.

Evelyn looked at us and then smiled and squealed. I smiled and tickled her, and she started laughing. Edward joined me and she was laughing so hard, but her laugh was so adorable.

"Isn't she the cutest thing?" I say to Edward, looking away from my pretty angel.

"Yes she is." He says, still tickling her.

* * *

**Time: 9:56 AM**

* * *

Edward made pancakes while I helped Evelyn change. I let her choose her outfit again, and she wanted to wear more pink and white. We sat on the couch, and I watched as she played with my phone. I bounced her on my leg and she giggled. I looked at the door as the doorbell rings and I put Evelyn back down and went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Bella." Karen says, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning." I say, letting her and Michael in. "Evelyn, look who's here." I say, closing the door after them.

Evelyn looked and she smiled and waved to them. They waved back.

"Alright, we're here to do some inspection. You know how this goes.." Karen sighed. "Sometimes, especially with who we work with, it's a waste of time."

Michael nodded. "We have people who have adopted like 5 kids in the past and we still need to inspect their house.."

I smiled. "Alright, what do you wanna see first?"

"Her room." Karen says. Both of us walked to her bedroom while Michael interviewed Edward. I opened the door and both of us walked in. "Wow.. Did she sleep in here last night?"

"She did, but she woke up in the middle of the night and came into our bed. Since it was her first night, we let her." I say, looking at the bed. It wasn't made, but it looked neat.

"I see..." She then looked at me. "Hey, did you have any problems last night?"

I sighed and turned to her. "After I gave her a bath, while I was washing her off, she started crying out of nowhere.." I say, still kinda scared.

"She does sometimes burst into tears, but normally it's because she can't say how she feels." Karen nods and then she looked at the TV. "Did she watch TV last night?"

"No, Edward and I wanted her to get to know us and be comfortable here."

She nods. "You guys are her first parents willing to keep her.." She sighs. "It's a shame.."

"What do you mean by 'first parents willing to keep her'?"

"She's been to about fifteen other houses before being put here." Karen sighed.

I put my hands over my mouth. "Why? She's lovely!"

"They can't handle her 'disability' or they just don't want her." She sighed and shook her head. "And she really is lovely. I hope she likes it here. I really do."

"I hope so too.. I'd hate to see her go. She already means the world to me.." I sighed. "And the stairs, how come she doesn't like them?"

"Oh, I have to tell you and Edward that story.." She says and then we both start walking out the room.

"She sucks her thumb a lot.."

"She used to have a pacifier, but someone took it and now she just uses her thumb." Karen answers, before going downstairs with me.

Michael stood up. "Everything's fine, obviously, correct?"

"Yes. Edward, Bella, we need to talk about something." Karen says before sitting us down. Evelyn sat on my lap and I smiled at hugged her.

"Okay, so Bella asked me earlier about Evelyn and why she's afraid of the stairs. This is how she became an orphan." Karen sighs and begins telling the story. "Evelyn's parents had gone on their anniversary trip to the United States. After flying in from the Dominican Republic and a few days into the trip, Evelyn was born unexpectedly. First off, her parents did not know she was pregnant, and now they had to go back home. When Evelyn turned 10 months, she was crawling and very quiet. She observed everything around her and was described as one who loved her life, her siblings, and her family. She was the youngest of six.

"One night, a few days after Evelyn learned how to get out her crib. Unfortunately, she learned how to do this at a bad time. It was late at night when a serial killer came in and shot everyone in her family except her. When he saw what he done, he turned himself in. He's in prison for life. And Evelyn was brought to America, back to where she was born, for foster care. She's been in it for a while, and when she was first adopted, she was one and a half. That's when she was diagnosed with her speech disability. She was handed back immediately. And it was the same for most families. You guys, I know you'll love her so much.." Karen sighed and it looked like she wiped a tear from her face.

I looked at Evelyn and she sniffled and I noticed her crying. I kissed her head and helplessly looked at her.

"She remembers it all. She was at the top of the stairs at her house when she saw all the dead bodies on the floor." Michael says, sadness in his voice.

Edward took Evelyn off my lap and Evelyn snuggled into his arms and she let her cries out. Edward hugged her and rubbed her back. I think I was crying too, or was about to, because my vision blurred. I wiped the tears and sighed. I felt so bad for my little girl. She wanted to be with us, and I wanted her. I just wanted to make her forget the traumatizing events.

After she stopped crying, she had fallen asleep. Karen and Michael knew she wanted to stay and would come back tomorrow once more.

While Edward made lunch for us, I watched Evelyn. She looked so peaceful, and so angelic. I pressed a kiss on her cheek and she moved more into my arms. I watched her and then smiled. She was happy here, I can tell. Soon, when she woke up, she smiled at me. I smiled back and she kissed me and put her head on my chest. I rubbed her back and then I sat up carefully. She looked at me and then she yawned.

"Hello, princess." I say to her, pressing my forehead against hers. "You had a good sleep, right?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Good. Daddy's making lunch. Let's go get you cleaned up. I wanna take you somewhere." I stood up and put her on the floor. We got to the stairs and I picked her up and walked all the way to the top. I put her down and we went to the bathroom. She looked at me and I stretched and picked her up and let her wash her hands. After she dried them off, I let her go to her bedroom to pick out her clothes.

She chose a pink shirt and jean overalls, flowers on it, with her pink and white shoes. I helped her change into them and after doing her hair, Edward called us down for lunch. He made some chicken and rice, something he loved making. Evelyn was so excited. We all ate together and headed out to the mall.

* * *

The mall is huge, which was scary for little Evelyn. But she was able to handle it, because her daddy was there to protect her. Edward held her the whole time, and she barely moved in his arms. Once we got to the store I wanted to take her to, she gasped and was put down. Build-A-Bear Workshop. Edward and I smiled at each other and we walked in with her. She ran to the teddy bears and began jumping in excitement. I laughed and walked to her.

"Which one?" I ask, standing by her. "Choose any bear."

She clapped and pointed to the brown bunny. I took the un-stuffed one and we went to get it stuffed. She couldn't say the oath, but she was kissing the heart and jumping around. After she 'washed' her bear, she looked around for some clothes. I assume it was a girl because she chose a lot of girl clothes. She looked at the pile of clothes she chose and sighed.

"Get them all. That way you have lots of clothes for your bunny." I say, holding Edward's hand. "Did you want to do something with her?"

He shook his head slowly. "No.. Not really."

"No? Obviously you had an idea.."

"The toy store, but I don't want her to feel like we're spoiling her.. It sends out some bad vibes, you know?"

I nodded in agreement. "Then next week?" I ask, looking at him.

"Yeah. Next week will be fine." He nods and then he kissed me, unexpectedly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then he pulled away and kissed my cheek. I smiled and then I looked to see Evelyn playing with her bear. "Evelyn, you ready?" She looked at us and nodded. We went to the name books and she chose the name Brooke. Edward and I helped her out and then before we knew it, we were on our way home.

Once we got home, Edward and I snuggled on the couch watching Evelyn play with Brooke. She loved her so much and she was so happy to have her. After a while, I began to feel sick. I got up out of Edward's arms and ran to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet before vomiting. I felt Edward by my side, rubbing my back and holding my hair. After I finished, I washed my mouth and Edward held me close to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, squeezing me in his arms.

"Yeah.." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just a pregnancy thing, that's all.." I nervously laughed.

"Alright. Go get some rest, love." He kisses my head and lifts me off my feet. He carried me to the bedroom and placed me on the bed. I put my head to the pillow and his lips met mine once more and then I looked and saw Evelyn standing by the door worried. She had walked up the stairs by herself, huh...

"Evelyn, mommy's okay dear." I say to her, my tone was soft and gentle.

She walked to me and she took my hand. I smiled and tickled her and she smiled too. I yawned and moved my hand away and went to sleep.

I woke up early in the morning. I looked at the time.

* * *

**Time: 6:54 AM**

* * *

I sighed and sat up. I saw Edward still sleeping next to me and I yawned. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my hair and then turned and saw Edward stand there, smiling.

"How are you two?" He asked, walking in and touching my stomach.

I smiled and looked at him. "We're okay."

"Good." He bent down and kissed my belly multiple times.

I smiled and then looked up when I heard footsteps down the hallway. I looked up and he stood up and Evelyn walked to the door and knocked. "Yes, love?" I asked, looking at her. She opened the door and smiled. She walked over and put her arms up and Edward picked her up. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, sweetie."

"How are you this morning?" Edward asked, kissing her other cheek. "You ready to see Karen and Michael again?"

She nodded and smiled. Edward put her down and all of us walked out the bathroom and Evelyn went back to her bedroom. I told Edward that I'd make breakfast and he could help Evelyn get dressed. I made some waffles. My homemade waffles, not the named brands you find elsewhere. After that, I threw some eggs together and as I put the food on the plate, I heard footsteps. I looked and saw Edward carrying Evelyn. I smiled and put the food on the table.

Evelyn sat down at the table and picked up her fork and then began eating right away. She licked her lips after biting the waffles.

"We have a winner!" I smiled. "You like my waffles?"

She looked at me and nodded her head and smiled. I kissed her head and we all ate together. After she finished, she walked away from the table.

"She's adorable.. Why would people give her up?" I asked, biting my waffles.

"'Cause they're allergic to cuteness." We both laughed and then Evelyn came back in with Brooke. She sat back at the table and then looked at us.

* * *

**Time: 10:01 AM**

* * *

I sat on the couch, watching TV and I felt a sharp pain rush through me. Edward and Evelyn were in the kitchen. I held my stomach and gasped softly at the pain. I got up and bolted to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and clutched my stomach. The pain rushed through me and I got a migraine from all of it. I knew I needed to get help. I didn't want to scare my Evelyn, but it's to save her future brother or sister.

"Edward!" I called out to him. My breathing became heavier and it was only a matter of time before I could barely see anymore. I saw bright light and calls for my name.

* * *

**Next Book Preview:**

* * *

**– Edward's POV –**

**I held Bella's hand as she pushed and pushed, and pushed. The doctors kept giving her words of confidence, and I just watch and try to keep Bella happy. Finally, a little cry entered the room. Bella opened her eyes and looked at the baby, as did I.**

**"It's a boy!" The doctor cried.**

**The most amazing thing in life just happened right now. I kissed Bella's hand and she smiled. The cry. Our cry. Everything was frozen now that Bella had finally given birth. Everything is okay now. Even after the health scare, I cannot believe we made it through. I go to cut the umbilical cord and they gave Bella the baby. We both stare at him, love in our eyes. Our miracle.**

**But nothing prepared me for what happened next.**

* * *

**It's over guys. The next book comes out soon. I'm already writing it. :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed My Bella. It's a really fun story to write and so much romance.. Oh gosh. I promise the next book will be much longer and I might do a third and final book. We'll see. ;)**

**~Gabriella Smith, ZanessaGaily Productions**

[credits:]

The song you must play is "The Forgotten" by Green Day for this to be perfection. XDD

-The team of ZanessaGaily

~Carslee Edwards: Covers and editing! :)

-CassandraLowery for her excellent book which helped me write this chapter.

-My best friend, Natalie (MrsNattyCullen on wattpad) for being an amazing best friend and supporter! I love you girl! ~TwilightSistersForever~

And last, but certainly not least,

Everyone who has read this chapter. You guys made this story real, and made my Wattpad & Fanfiction .net experience so much fun. I love you all!

**Reviewers: thelionismine, candy1928, RobstenLover93, alidanas98, sunshine72, ObessedwithTwilight612, edwardandbella4eva, 2, Michael-Shelynn, Cullengirl10797, bookworm1245, fanhere, and booksxforxlife. Thank you all so much for giving me positive reviews! You guys are the reason I kept writing. :) **

**THE NEXT STORY IS CALLED MY LOVE AND WILL BE OUT JANUARY 20, 2013. THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY. **


End file.
